<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Butterfly Effect by Raccoon_Priestess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665981">The Butterfly Effect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon_Priestess/pseuds/Raccoon_Priestess'>Raccoon_Priestess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You and I and the Multiverse around us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon_Priestess/pseuds/Raccoon_Priestess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. </p><p>Barry knew science so he was familiar with the idea of the butterfly effect. He just would never use it to describe the changes his and Oliver's relationship might cause in the world.</p><p>So basically the take on Arrow season 4 and Flash season 2 as a continuation of events from 'You're here'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You and I and the Multiverse around us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bridges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back. It's been a while and there are some reasons for that but I'm sure none of you want to listen to that and everyone knows that life always finds its way to make things difficult. But the chapters are longer and everything is a little less spontaneous and more planned and I guess it's one of the perks.  </p><p>But I still want to say something before you'll read the first chapter and I'd love you to read it. Our world has gone wild with the global pandemic, and everyone everywhere asks to stay safe, wear masks, and all that stuff and I'm not saying it's not important but I feel like everyone misses the point of mental health in all that craziness. </p><p>Mental illnesses have been something people weren't talking about out loud since always. Yes, staying healthy is very important but what's the point if we're not feeling okay with ourselves?</p><p>A lot of people have problems, small, big, and everything in the middle. Each of them is important and shouldn't be something that we dismiss. The list is long, beginning with depression going through anxiety, DID, BPD, PTSD, and more and more and more. </p><p>If any of you ever feels like something is too much for you, you shouldn't wait for your problem to grow. Ignoring small signs might create more serious damage. We speak different languages and live far away so I don't think I can list all the numbers you can call if something's wrong. Sometimes everything can be alright and you can just call to talk, to seek comfort. Sometimes it's good to talk to a stranger if you don't want to talk to family or friends. Maybe thay won't solve all of your problems but they can also help you find some good coping mechanisms, which is also very important. Unhealthy coping mechanisms can also hurt you. Don't push your boundaries. Your life is the cost of that. </p><p>So I'm dedicating this to all people who are struggling with any problems, not only disorders, are scared to reach out for help. I know it might be hard, I'm still getting there. But we're here for you and together we can make a hell out of the Butterfly Effect in this world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry was observing Oliver’s every movement when his boyfriend stood up from the table to put dishes in the sink. His smile grew even bigger when Oliver came back to him, kissing him slowly. He got up from his chair, wrapping his arms around Oliver, pressing closer to him. Barry couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, he loved their quiet evenings but he loved those kisses even more. </p><p>“It’s hard to kiss you when you're grinding like an idiot,” Oliver pointed out, pulling away from him. Barry chased after his lips but his boyfriend didn’t let him kiss him again.  </p><p>“At least I’m your idiot,” he pointed out, pouting at the loss of Oliver’s lips on his. He sighed, losing his hold around Oliver’s neck a bit. “You know I like that our life's been a never-ending episode of ‘Masterchef’. With my metabolism, it’s a production, not only dinner,” he said changing the topic.</p><p>“I like doing it,” Oliver answered, stepping forward so Barry was leaning on the table. Barry smiled, tangling his fingers in Oliver’s hair.  </p><p>“Still, I want a dessert,” he said, licking his lips. </p><p>“I think I can make something quick.”</p><p>“How quick?” Barry asked and Oliver kissed him again, with lust and passion. He pushed Barry harder to the table, picking him up so he could sit on it. Barry wrapped his legs around Oliver’s waist bringing him even closer. He pulled away when he felt warm hands under his shirt. “Wait! Not on the table! Iris will kill us if she finds out.”</p><p>“She walked on us just once,” Oliver said and before Barry could correct him that she did it many more times he continued, “and it wasn't that bad since we were on the couch, it won’t happen again.” Joe's couch, Barry thought but he couldn't say it because Oliver was kissing his neck and it was so hard to argue with him. “We’ll keep it a secret.”</p><p>Barry started unbuttoning Oliver’s shirt, while his boyfriend was still leaving open-mouthed kisses on his skin, tongue leaving a trail of his saliva on heated skin. Barry’s breath quickened as he tore apart the last bottoms and Oliver shrugged his shirt off. The speedster could forget about the table as long as he could have more of Oliver’s lips and hands. </p><p>He phased out of his shirt, making Oliver groan at the vibrations. Oh how much he was thankful for his powers and vibrating thing trick. The loss of the hard body against him brought him back, Barry didn’t know why Oliver pulled away. He breathed out, looking for his boyfriend when the pressure on his hips caught his attention. There was Oliver, on his knees in front of him. </p><p>“I thought I was the one who was supposed to get a taste of dessert,” Barry said between gasps. He tangled his hands into Oliver’s hair, pulling in pleasure. </p><p>“We’ll get to that later,” Oliver promised, unbuttoning Barry’s pants. The bell ring was something far away and Barry thought he only imagined it, Oliver didn’t even stop. The second time it rang, Oliver froze. </p><p>“Whoever it is, please, Ollie, ignore it,” Barry begged. His boyfriend nodded moving to his zip when the bell rang again. The speedster groaned with frustration. Whoever there was, wasn’t giving up soon. </p><p>“At least the table is saved by the bell,” Barry joked but arousal was still clear in his voice. “I’ll get it. And happily dismiss anybody who is behind that stupid doors. Be back in a flash.”</p><p>Barry used his speed to put on his shirt before opening the doors to see Thea, Laurel, and Felicity. Their eyes went a little wider when they saw his messed hair or maybe something else Oliver left on him. It was always a mystery to Barry how his boyfriend could give him hickeys so quickly. But he was Oliver Queen, his playboy history was a clue and he had to be quick if he wanted to mark him because of his accelerated healing. </p><p>“Hey, come in,” he said trying to steady his voice, hoping they wouldn’t say anything about how he looked, opening doors wider to let them in. He went back to the kitchen only to find Oliver leaning on the table, still without his shirt waiting for Barry. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Oliver asked as soon as he spotted Barry and saw the frown on his face. </p><p>“Uh- You have visitors,” he answered, as three women walked behind him. Oliver picked up his shirt and started to button it up with a worried look. </p><p>“We probably should have called first, but-” Laurel started, without the greeting, looking between them.  </p><p>“We really need your help.” Thea finished, turning to Oliver. Her brother just nodded gesturing for them to move to the living room. The whole mood was killed anyway. Barry looked at him, searching for some hint about Oliver's thoughts but his face was unreadable, emotions pushed behind the mask he hadn't seen in the last six months. </p><p>They sat on the couch, Barry next to Oliver, wrapping his hand around his boyfriend's elbow. Felicity was quiet as she sat on the other side, when Thea and Laurel stood in front of the television, looking for the right channel with news from Star City. Barry and Oliver were always avoiding it. </p><p>“The media has been calling them the Ghosts,” Laurel said, looking at the news. “They're like nothing we'd ever seen before. Well-trained, well-armed.”  </p><p>“And committed,” Thea added. “Anytime we get too close to one of them, they off themselves with cyanide.” </p><p>“What's their agenda?” Oliver asked, taking Barry’s hand. The speedster shot a look at their hands, listening to a conversation while playing with Oliver's fingers. This couldn’t be good. If Black Canary and Speedy were there to ask for help, it wasn’t something that could be ignored. The speedster could feel the way Oliver's muscles tensed, which wasn't a good sight. </p><p>“At first we thought they were thieves because they were hitting banks and jewelry stores,” the Black Canary explained. </p><p>“Then we found out that they'd just been building their war chest. They've now been stealing munitions and heavy arms.” </p><p>“And assassinating people,” Barry said and Oliver looked at him as he said something wrong. He didn't want to think about people dying in Star City himself, but it was reality. Star City was in trouble and it needed help. Help for someone who stopped the mirakuru army and delayed the virus. </p><p>“Hon, what?” Oliver looked at him, a question dying in his throat. He turned to women. “Where are the police?”  </p><p>“Overwhelmed,” Laurel answered shortly.</p><p>“Well, a group of this size has to work out of a central location, a base of operations,” Oliver told them as it was oblivious. And it was, but something didn't feel right. </p><p>“I wasn't able to locate it,” Felicity spoke for the first time, her eyes were expressing the feeling of letting the team down. “Dig seems to think we can handle it, but- but they just keep fooling us and killing themselves and we can't do anything to stop them so we thought that we'll come here and just ask for help.” </p><p>“We need the Arrow,” Laurel said looking directly at him. </p><p>“The Arrow's dead,” Oliver protested immediately, his fingers tightening around Barry's hand. The message was clear - Oliver didn't want to go back and he needed to be convinced. Barry was hoping it wouldn't end as horrible as it could.</p><p>“We're hoping that's not the case,” the woman explained. “We're hoping that you can't change who you are in your bones.” </p><p>“Look,” Felicity said, cutting her quiet. “I know you two have a dream life here, can be together without crazy ghosts, have sex and make out and I’d love to see that- not you two having sex I meant like you two being happy and doing stuff you like- but I’m unable to find them and it’s a horrible feeling and city is dying and we need your help.”</p><p>“Come help us stop these guys, and then you can come back to your-- your domestic life and computers at S.T.A.R. Labs.”  </p><p>“I can't just leave. I'm not just sitting at S.T.A.R. Labs, I'm helping Barry and it's the two of us so I can not leave like that.” </p><p>“You should go,” the speedster protested without looking at Oliver. He could feel the piercing blue eyes on him. There it was. Barry has lighted the fuse and was waiting for the explosion. </p><p>“Barry-”</p><p>“Our friends need your help.” Barry interrupted him, trying to keep his emotions away. He didn't want to argue but he couldn't just let Star City turn into ruins. </p><p>“I thought you'd be at my side,” Oliver answered, a feeling of betrayal sneaking into his voice. </p><p>“There are no sides, Ollie,” he tried but it wasn’t used for that. “Star City is in danger and you can help it.”</p><p>“We’ll give you a moment,” Laurel said, shifting her weight from one leg to another. Barry could only imagine how uncomfortable she was, feeling the tension of the incoming storm. </p><p>“Yeah, we’ll go back to our hotel for a night,” Thea decided before anyone could add anything, pulling her friends to the door. Felicity just followed behind them quietly. </p><p>“I’m not going to go back there,” Oliver said after the sound of the closing door. “They were doing fine for six months, they will get through this too. It's a temporary crisis.”</p><p>“Well it looks like they aren’t doing so fine,” Barry shot back, crossing his arms. “What’s your problem, Oliver?”</p><p>“My problem is that I don’t want to go back to the darkness that comes with arrowing people,” Oliver answered calmly but Barry could tell he was holding back the building anger. And as much he knew he shouldn’t, he desired for it to blow up.</p><p>“You never got out of it,” he said, provoking Oliver. It wasn't a good idea, judging by the way how Oliver's whole body tensed. </p><p>“I did,” Oliver said with a clenched jaw.  “It’s all different now.”</p><p>“Different because you’re not the one out there who throws the punch? That’s crap.”</p><p>“Weren’t you the one who was always telling me that I could be better, that I had a light inside me?” Oliver asked and Barry noticed the way he was moving his right-hand fingers as if he was looking for a bowstring. A gesture Barry never thought he’d see again. “Out of all people I thought you would understand it’s not just the fact I’m not wearing some green leather. Understand that I'm tired of this. After you messed up you just wanted to give up and I was the one picking up pieces. I moved forward with you and if I go back to Star City I will be going backward.”</p><p>“You know, you're just a hypocrite,” Barry said pacing around. “You told me not to run away from my problems and you're hiding from yours, too afraid to stick your ass out of Central City.”</p><p>“So now I am hiding and you’re doing things perfectly? So why don't you want to come to Flash Day? Or get your team back?”</p><p>Barry stopped for a second looking at Oliver speechless. Maybe he had a point, but this wasn’t about Barry. He was looking for some words to attack back but his thoughts were running faster than he wanted them to and were filled with the heat of anger, making it hard to get a coherent sentence.</p><p>“I’m not the one who saved this city and I can’t get a prize for Ronnie’s death. But I’m trying to be the hero Central City needs. Yours needs you now. They need you to be there,” Barry said with defeat. Maybe he should have changed his tactics, provoking Oliver wasn't working and he was losing in that battle.  </p><p>“I know only one way to defeat darkness is with more darkness and I’m sorry if I want to be better than that.”</p><p>“For me, you can be dark itself if that’s what you need to do,” Barry shouted. He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth but he wasn't stepping back. He didn’t want Oliver to go back to that place, not after he saw how broken he was after getting out of Starling City, but he needed to convince him. “I won’t love you less for that but you can’t just give up on your friends. If you give up on them how could I know you won’t give up on me and leave me someday?”</p><p>“You don’t believe what you're saying,” Oliver protested looking at him in shock. “I'd never leave you.”</p><p>“Then I'll go and help them myself. Without you, so you can stay here while I’m gone and wait for me.”</p><p>“Barry,” Oliver said to stop him as he took a shaking breath to go on. Barry knew he should shut up before he made it worse. But his lips were faster than his brain. </p><p>“I’m not asking you to go back permanently, just one case and you would be back. But I get it. You’re just-”</p><p>“No, you don’t get it. I love living here, falling asleep, and waking up with you, working with you more than running around the city with a bow. I wasn't planning on staying the vigilante forever. Hell, I was going to ask you to marry me and I’m supposed to just throw it all away and get back to killing?”</p><p>“You- you were-” Barry tried to say, stuck by Oliver’s words. All his anger was gone, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue.</p><p>“I’m not doing this. Not when you're pushing me to do something I don't want to.” </p><p>“I’m not telling you to give up on me, on us, or whatever you brought up in your head if that's what you're worried about," he argued weakly. </p><p>“How am I supposed to propose to you if I don't know if I come back home?” Oliver asked with fear in his eyes, his fingers still moving. </p><p>“You don’t know if I come back home either,” Barry pointed out, sitting on the couch next to his boyfriend with his head in his hands. </p><p>“Here, I am on the other side of your coms, I can react if something happens to you. You heal, I don’t.”</p><p>“So now I heal, but when I get hurt it doesn't matter as you like to say?” Barry asked with a humorless chuckle. </p><p>“I already died once.”</p><p>“So did I, Ollie,” Barry answered. “More than just once. What you think is more dangerous - metahumans or criminals? Just one mission, you won't die. Help your friends, help your sister, or do you want to lose them again?”</p><p>“Don’t bring my sister to it.”</p><p>“Why not? You brought her back to life to leave her at Ghosts’ mercy?”</p><p>“Barry, please, don’t start again. If you-”</p><p>“If I what, Ollie? Say something true?”</p><p>“You have no idea what is true! You don’t know what happened to me in the League.”</p><p>“You talked to me about that, remember? Or did you just tell me just a few things and only pretend we're talking about your feelings so I'd just back off?”</p><p>“I didn’t tell you about nightmares. There were nights where you were in Diggle's palace in Nanda Parbat. You come back for me and I have to kill you no matter how much it’s killing me. What if that will happen if we come back to Star City?”</p><p>“I have nightmares too. I see how Reverse Flash is killing you right in front of me and I can’t do anything to stop him. I’m scared of losing you, but I’m still telling you to go,” Barry sighed taking a deep breath. “But I’m done for tonight.” He stood up, walking towards the front door. “I’ll be at Joe’s if you want to talk again.”</p><p>“Barry, don’t- You don’t have to go. We can talk.”</p><p>Barry stopped, standing in the doorway, looking at Oliver over his shoulder expectedly. He was waiting for him to say something, he could tell Oliver was wagging some inner war with himself by the way he was opening and closing his mouths. After a few minutes in the silence, Barry lost his patience.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” he said, turning around again. </p><p>“I don’t want to be alone,” Oliver finally admitted, his voice heavy with emotions. Barry didn’t turn around when he decided to tell Oliver this wasn't a problem they couldn’t solve.</p><p>“So we’ll go together,” he said simply, turning around to look at Oliver. “I can run from Star City to Central in a few minutes.”</p><p>“What?” Oliver frowned, tilting his head to the side as the image of two of them living together in Star City was a distant dream with no chances of becoming something true. </p><p>“That way we would be able to keep each other safe,” Barry explained.  “And you don't have to choose between me and your friends.”</p><p>Oliver looked like he was tempted to disagree and Barry was getting ready to find some more strength to continue that fight. Instead, Oliver said, “It never was a choice, Barry. I didn't want to go back there, you decided for me,” he paused for a second taking a deep breath. “But fine, we'll do this your way, 'cause I don't wanna fight anymore.”</p><p>Barry opened his mouths to say something but then he closed them. He didn’t want to fight either, and Oliver just agreed with him so it meant he won. His boyfriend's eyes were sad but he wasn't angry at Barry, more disappointed at him, the one person in the world who was supposed to support him was against him. If he was right about helping friends he shouldn't make his points in screams. And he did it knowing what he was saying and wanting to just hurt Oliver and get his own anger out. </p><p>Then it hit him Oliver wasn't fighting back as much as he could. He was holding back for Barry's sake. "Ollie, I-" he tried, but he didn't know what he should say. "I'm sorry," he said walking back in front of the couch. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."</p><p>"We'll go together," Oliver repeated, sitting back at the couch, hands rubbing his face. "We will go and we will deal with the Ghosts and then we will come back here." </p><p>"I'm sorry," Barry repeated as if he didn't hear Oliver who was looking at him with a sad smile. </p><p>"I know, hon, I know," Oliver told him, reaching out for Barry's hand, Barry took it, intertwining their fingers. "I'm not angry at you, just don't want to go back there but you have a point. My family needs me and if it will make you let your family in, it will be worth it."</p><p>"I still shouldn't yell at you, " Barry said in a weak protest.</p><p>"I could try to explain why I don't want to go at the start. I said things I shouldn't and I'm sorry. Let's go to bed. And Barry," Oliver waited for Barry to look at him. "Don't blame yourself for that. I know you will and it's on us both not only on you."</p><p>Oliver got up, not letting go of Barry's hand. He took the speedster to the bedroom. Barry felt like a puppet in the hands of his master. His legs were numb, something he was not used to after spending a better part of his life running. Barry was playing the events after their friends walked out over and over again. His every thought was screaming 'it's your fault'.</p><p>"Wanna join me for a shower?" Oliver asked but Barry just shook his head as a no. He sat on the bed with a forced smile, not reaching his eyes. </p><p>"I'll go after you, " he said. </p><p>They were talking between the lines again and Barry hated every silent word passed between them. After Oliver moved in they both needed time to heal their wounds. Being together helped, but still, there were some things they couldn't talk about not because they didn't want to but they weren't able to so they learned to read between the lines. </p><p>So, of course, Barry recognized their code. Oliver wanted to forget about the fight and Star City, take a shower together, get carried away with hot water, and be lost in the kisses and warm of the bodies pressed against each other. Barry couldn't do it. </p><p>When Oliver stepped into the bedroom with a towel around his waist, Barry used his speed to take an old t-shirt and some pajama shorts and he was about to disappear in the shower when the sight of Oliver frozen in time caught his attention for too long, his body wasn't able to move, all he could do was stare at the still posture.</p><p>He wanted to reach out and touch every scar on Oliver's body once again and let himself live in those quiet nights when Oliver would tell him long stories about the island and his life before it. Endless stories about Tommy and their billionaire boys ideas, about forest and stars and arrows. </p><p>He turned his head from him. He speeded to the bathroom to phase out of his clothes and hide under the shower. </p><p>Hot water hit his skin. He didn't know if he was still moving fast or if he already slowed down to normal speed. Every drop was taking something off his skin, taking his thoughts far away from the shower, even from Central City and the current time. </p><p>Barry once left for college but came back right after graduation. He loved Central, it was his home and he couldn’t imagine not living there. It was scaring him and he wanted to just lock himself far away in damned sewers with damned spiders who hopefully stayed dead. </p><p>He never stopped to think about how Oliver felt about all this. He did come to Central on his own, ran away from Star City but how many times he felt homesick and never told Barry about it? Oliver wasn’t even keeping in touch with his friends and family, not counting the times when Felicity came to S.T.A.R. Labs to update their computers and make things easier for Oliver. He worked more with technology at the beginning of being the vigilante when he was alone but covering the whole back-up things, programming satellites, and scanning the city was still new for him. It took a few visits but it was worth it. They were a great team, were Oliver and Barry, unstoppable duo, and it wasn’t different if they were in Central City or Star City.</p><p>It didn't change the fact Oliver wasn’t talking even to Thea until she showed at their doors. They knew she was living with Laurel because Thea couldn't sleep in a place where she was once bleeding out, but that information was from Felicity and her bubbling. </p><p>They were going together to Star City, somewhere where Oliver didn’t want to be and Barry pushed him there. He would wake up every morning and go back to Central City for his day job and then stay to cover the Flash duties. Barry would be just spending nights in Star City, nights when Oliver would try to save the city. </p><p>Somewhere between his hundreds of thoughts per minute, the crazy idea started to form. Maybe he wouldn't have to spend just nights in Star City. He was getting faster, even if it was slow progress, maybe he could find a way to stay with Oliver and go to Central only for Flash-related cases. </p><p>Barry got out of the shower and bathroom, Oliver was lying on the bed without a shirt as Barry needed to be distracted. He put down the book he was reading and laid down waiting for Barry to do the same.</p><p>“So we're gonna talk now, don’t we?” Oliver asked looking at Barry who sat up on the bed. </p><p>“We won’t do this tomorrow so it’s now or never,” Barry answered crossing his legs. “I don’t remember our last big fight.” </p><p>“When you said I can’t cook dinner for your family. That one was remarkable.”</p><p>“You wanted me to talk to Joe and Iris and though you were so sneaky in preparing so much food,” Barry smiled at the memory of their kitchen cover in food which Oliver tried to hide. There is no hiding food from Barry, especially in his own house. </p><p>“That wasn’t my best idea,” Oliver admitted with a laugh. “But in the end it did work. It took just two weeks to convince you. But the one after I found out about Snart knowing you're the Flash was also a big one.”</p><p>“Have you ever regretted?” The smile disappeared from Barry’s face as he changed the subject. “Moving to Central and leaving Star City?”</p><p>"No, Oliver answered shortly, under his breath. “There were times when I missed Thea and wanted to talk to her but I was afraid that once I do this she would tell me to come back and I didn't want to disappoint her."</p><p>"You'd choose me over her?" Barry asked, stunned. Oliver’s words brought comfort to them. He wasn’t regretting leaving for Barry, so maybe Barry was ready to do the same thing for him. </p><p>“I believe I did the opposite thing,” Oliver said with a smile. “If her life would be in danger I wouldn't hesitate. But if she asked me to come back just for the sake of coming back I'd say no”</p><p>Barry took a breath, trying to find the courage to vocalize his thoughts. Screw meta-spiders, fear of Oliver’s reaction was eating him up with every passing second which was even longer for him. “I was thinking about transferring to SCPD,” Barry blurred at once. Maybe it was a bad idea and he shouldn't say anything. </p><p>”What?” Oliver asked with a frown. “Why?”</p><p>“Working for CCPD and being the Flash takes all the time of my day so I would just sleep in Star City if I won’t be too tired to run there and just stay in Central,” he explained. “And you would be busy saving the city at nights anyway, so we'd barely see each other, not mentioning a talk or dinner together.”</p><p>“So you just want to leave your family behind and go with me? What about the city? It still needs the Flash.”</p><p>Barry hadn’t thought about it. Living 600 miles away from the city he was supposed to protect could be a problem. There was a risk he wouldn’t make it on time and that could end in- He stopped his thoughts. He had to be fast enough. </p><p>“I’m getting faster and we could set up alarms, make new programs to detect potential metahumans or-”</p><p>“Or get your team back?” Oliver finished with a question. </p><p>Barry stayed silent for a second. "Or get my team back," he agreed.</p><p>Oliver was dropping hints about wanting Caitlin and Cisco back since Barry's last confrontation with Heatwave. Surprisingly Snart wasn't with him so Barry just got burnings without frostbites, but it still freaked out Oliver and he wanted better medical treatment for Barry. </p><p>Oliver sat up, supporting his weight on one hand. He was closely watching Barry, looking for something in his face, but the speedster wasn’t sure what it was exactly. He still felt a little dizzy from his plan and telling Oliver about it. It felt more real, they were moving to Star City, leaving their life in Central.</p><p>“Where does it come from anyway?” Oliver asked after Barry was quiet for too long. </p><p>“You don't wanna go to Star City and you're making a sacrifice by leaving something you love again. After I pushed you to do that, I can only do so much to support you.”</p><p>“Barry, you don’t need to sacrifice anything for me,” Oliver said, sitting closer to him and hugging Barry. “I love you and I can’t live with myself knowing that you’re not happy.”</p><p>“I love you, too. And I want to be with you and live with you. Yes, I'll miss CCPD but I'll find my way around.”</p><p>“I know you will,” Oliver said, pulling away, his hand was running up and down Barry’s spine. “And I’m sure Lance will help us get you there, but wait for me to check the situation. If it isn’t something serious we’ll come back here after this one case so there won’t be a need for you to transfer. But actually, there is one more thing you could do.”</p><p>“What is it?” Barry asked, even if he was already suspecting what it might be.</p><p>“You’ll go to the Flash Day.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you deserve to be rewarded,” Oliver answered with a smile. “You know for losing sleep and fighting with spiders or weird turning into water people for example. And for rebuilding the city at night. If you were thinking you were so good at sneaking out, I was waking up whenever you’ve done this.”</p><p>“You didn't get anything after saving Star City three times.”</p><p>“I wasn't always stuff. I killed people and no one should even get a reward.”</p><p>Barry sight, saving a 'you are a hero and you need to stop with your self-loathing' talk for some other occasion. “Fine, I'll go. I'll go and then we're gonna move out. Wait, where are we gonna move in? And what are going to do with this one?”</p><p>“We can move into Thea's loft, I think. Since it's empty anyway and hero-friendly. And we'll keep that one since it's ours anyway for emergencies and if you would need to stay In Central City and didn't want to go to Joe for some reason.”</p><p>“Can't people just walk in and out like it's nothing and it has big windows all over the place?” Barry asked. Oliver glared at him and that was a good enough answer. He had one more question but he was nervous about the answer. </p><p>“What is it, hon?” Oliver asked. It was amazing how he always knew that something was bothering Barry. </p><p>“You said you wanted to ask me to marry you,” he said playing with his fingers.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about it.”</p><p>That was the answer Barry was afraid of. Oliver was changing his mind under the circumstances and was slipping away out of Barry’s reach. He had to keep him there if they were going to survive Star City. </p><p>“I would say yes.”</p><p>Oliver smiled and it was a good signal. Barry took a deep breath, relaxing a little. “I wanted to propose on our first anniversary but got impatient and I was going to do it today after the dessert. A real one, like food dessert.”</p><p>Barry laughed at it. “So I was going to have two desserts?”</p><p>“One of them was unplanned. I had a whole speech for you like we're stronger together and how you didn't want to make me whole and accepted how broken I was and just added your broken pieces and that made me feel whole for the first time in a long time. I don't want to lose you and I want you by my side all the time for the rest of my life. Will you marry me, Barry Allen?”</p><p>“I want to say no just to mess with you,” Barry said, laughing through the tears of joy. </p><p>“I'll take that as a yes.”</p><p>“Of course it's a yes.”</p><p>Barry led in for a kiss, he intended it to be a sweet and short peck on the lips, but Oliver put a hand on the back of his neck, keeping him in place. </p><p>They sat there kissing for what feels like hours but could be merely minutes. Barry's head was spinning, the feeling of Oliver's lips on his was like a piece of his very own heaven. </p><p>Oliver's hand slipped under his shirt and Barry gasped, breaking the kiss. </p><p>“Ollie,” Barry breathed, tiring his head on the side to free himself from tempting kisses. Oliver didn't stop, moving along his neck and collarbone, tugging his shirt down to reveal more skin. “Ollie,” he tried again but the results were the same. Oliver hummed against his throat and Barry pulled at his hair turning his head to the other side. “Oh shit, Oliver. Can you- Oh, God- Wait for a sec,” he finally managed to say. </p><p>“What's wrong?” Oliver asked, pulling off of him to look at his face with eyes full of concern.</p><p>“It's just,” Barry stared but his head wasn't that much clean anymore. “As much as I love this, and you know I do, I don't have much strength for that.”</p><p>And that instantly alarmed Oliver who sat back, hand on Barry's forehead, trying to check his temperature. </p><p>“You feel dizzy? You need me to bring you something to eat?” he asked and Barry couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>“I'm not gonna pass out for sure. I'm tired but can we maybe just cuddle for a while and then go to sleep?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course, we can,” Oliver assured, laying next to him, wrapping his arms around the speedster waist. Barry turned onto his side to feel Oliver's heartbeat under his cheek. He started to draw lines connecting Oliver’s scars into unnamed shapes and constellations. </p><p>“I could stay here forever,” Barry sighed, closing his eyes. </p><p>“Oh don't say things like that,” Oliver answered, his voice quieter than a few moments before. He was stroking Barry’s hair and the speedster could feel his muscles relaxing with every move of Oliver’s fingers. “Now I want to stay here too and forget about our responsibilities.”</p><p>“We can always run away. To another country maybe. Or to some mountains or desert or forest. You know how to live in a forest.”</p><p>Oliver laughed, Barry felt it more than heard. “Or we could just move to some small town.”</p><p>“But people could recognize us,” Barry protested, looking up to see his fiance’s face and ran his index finger across Oliver’s cheek. “You could have a longer beard. To you know, be more unrecognizable.”</p><p>“What about you? I can't imagine you with any sort of beard.”</p><p>Barry smacked him with no strength, pretending he’s offended “I can have long hair. And I'll be that crazy science teacher who is always a mess.”</p><p>“You'll be a teacher? Like telling little kids about how you got struck by lighting? Why wouldn’t you work in the police?” Oliver asked, shifting on his side so he could lay with Barry face to face, hands on each other’s waist and hips. Barry smiled at him, kissing him briefly. He couldn't resist. </p><p>“We're looking for a new life. I can't be a CSI there. Besides, it will be a really small town, who needs a CSI there?.”</p><p>“I see you already have a vision. What will I do then? I can teach archery at the same school as you and we would sneak out to kiss each other and all students would be happy with it ‘cause they would have better grades..”</p><p>Barry laughed. The idea of Oliver in the school, trying to make some kids listen to him was too much for him. He would shoot them himself if they wouldn't do as he said or would talk to each other. And better grades just because he would make out with Oliver in school? No way he’d be distracted that easily. “What if people connect you with the vigilantes? You will be a cook in the only restaurant in town.”</p><p>“You really believe I could do that?” </p><p>“And I, as your husband,” Barry said, ignoring Oliver’s question, “will get free access to the kitchen and everything that will be there.”</p><p>“So you just want free food and you’re planning on using me to get it?”</p><p>“You’re making it sound bad. We just need a good cover ‘cause I don’t wanna change my name.”</p><p>“Why?” Oliver asked, frowning. Barry closed his eyes and unraveled his left hand from Oliver’s. </p><p>“Because one day I’m going to have a ring here and I want a chance to introduce myself to people as Barry Queen-Allen,” he answers, dropping all their surreal pans and getting back to just being the two of them in the dark of their bedroom, nothing more in the world.  </p><p>“You want to hyphen?” Oliver asked and Barry could tell he’s breathless, looking at Barry with nothing but love in his eyes.  </p><p>“Yeah, I want people to know that I’m not only Barry Allen but that I’m also a husband of Oliver Queen.”</p><p>Oliver tugged him closer, almost crashing him. Barry closed his eyes and melted to the feeling of Oliver’s warm so close to him, they were becoming one. Barry loved every moment of that, every stroke of warm hand under his shirt running across his whole skin and wasn’t a turn on even if it could be, providing so much comfort. Oliver could kiss every inch of him and those kisses wouldn’t burn his skin. They let go of each other when their arms started to stir. They loosen their grip and moved from each other but arms and fingers were still tangled. </p><p>“I like your thinking,” Oliver said harshly. “We both can go with Queen-Allen. It sounds beautiful. I love you soon to be Barry Queen-Allen.”</p><p>“I love you too, Oliver Queen-Allen.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That would be it for the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. The second one is a little longer and contains a lot of Barry running between two cities. </p><p>I'm still picking up songs for the chapters' titles, it's harder this time because they are more complex, a lot more dynamics within them, so picking up one song it's challenging but I'm trying my best. This song is 'Bridges' by Aisha Badru.</p><p>I've also corrected some mistakes in the first one, nothing major so if you don't want to go back there, nothin's lost, and I'm - hopefully - not making the same mistakes here. As Oliver said, "You keep practicing, you keep flowing, it just becomes second nature." </p><p>If you want to talk about whatever comes to your mind <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon_Priestess">I'm here</a>, always ready to answer you.</p><p>And if you're still with me, I'll see you next week with the second chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coming home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here we have the second chapter, hopefully not too messy because all I remember from writing it is chaos. A lot of going on but and I tried to keep it short, cutting a lot of scenes but hopefully, you'll enjoy this as well.</p><p>Chapter title from Skylar Gray - Coming home pt. II</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry woke up when Oliver shifted on the bed. The speedster closed his eyes, trying to block out the sun. He wrapped himself in sheets again, not caring if Oliver was going back to sleep or for a run. But when he heard a quiet laugh next he knew something was wrong. Oliver never laughed at him, not that early in the morning. Barry opened his eyes and saw Oliver sitting next to his legs, </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Barry asked, covering his eyes with a hand. </p><p>“I wanted to get on one knee but seeing how willing you are to wake up I’d be sore by the time you would notice I'm in the same room,” Oliver answered playing with said ring. Barry couldn't see much from where he was lying but the band was in a simple dark gray color. Barry sat up, giving Oliver his left hand. The ring fitted him perfectly, its weight felt amazing on his finger. </p><p>“It’s tungsten carbide, it’s hard so it should be fine with you know flash stuff,” Oliver explained, kissing his hand and Barry couldn’t believe what was happening. For a few seconds, he thought that Oliver proposed to him just in his dream, something his mind created to make up for their fight. </p><p>“It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“I have something else.” Oliver took out from his pocket a small neck chain with a smile. “Again, in case it would bother you in being the Flash so you can wear it as a necklace.”</p><p>Barry took the chain and sat closer to Oliver, turning back. The chain was long, reaching Barry’s collarbones. He leaned on Oliver’s chest after he heard the click. He sighed with happiness but then he opened his eyes looking up at Oliver.</p><p>“Joe knows about it, does he?” he asked scared bur Oliver just laughed at him, cuddling him closer. </p><p>“I got his permission.”</p><p>“How did that happen? I thought his permission was impossible to get after Eddie failed.”</p><p>“Eddie was rushing things too much. And he picked up a time when you were going against Reverse Flash. Just a little longer and he could get it without any drama,” Oliver said in a quiet voice, and Barry could listen to that all day long and forget about everything but the two of them. “And of course Joe doesn’t love me and threatened me as always but he’s grateful I’m keeping you safe.”</p><p>“I’m glad you don’t try to kill each other anymore.”</p><p>“Anything for you, honey.”</p><p>“What if I also want breakfast in bed, sweetheart?” Barry teased with a sweet smile, accenting a pet name. </p><p>“You’re the fast one here, you could do that in seconds. Or are you finally admitting I’m a better cook?”</p><p>“I already told you you would make a great cook at some fancy restaurant.”</p><p>“I remember it being the only restaurant in a town,” Oliver laughed and kissed Barry shortly before he got up and went to the kitchen. Barry was listening to his steps until he lost the sound after Oliver went downstairs. The speedster stayed in the bed, looking at the ring on his finger, a pleasant weight on his hand. </p><p>It felt surreal, even with the ring on his finger. He could imagine his fiancé (and God how perfect it was sounding, even in his mind) considering going back for his vigilante work as a reason to put the proposal away, being scared of what may come and what they might become, but he was so happy about it, all the odds against them were merely a dream.</p><p>His mind was playing tricks on him, creating all the images of Oliver not proposing, he knew it. Barry decided he didn't have the patience to wait for breakfast. He would make Oliver bring him food to bed some other time, it couldn't be that hard after all. Barry has his ways. </p><p>He stood up and found a shirt on the ground. He put it on, not caring if it was his or Oliver’s, it wasn’t making a difference for Barry. He found Oliver in the kitchen, trying to make a perfect breakfast. He smiled at the sight, coming to Oliver and hugging him from behind.</p><p>“You know it’s always so good, you don’t have to even try,” he said into Oliver’s shoulder. </p><p>“I want it to be. My first breakfast with my fiancé.”</p><p>“It sounds so good. So who knows beside Joe who has to give you his permission?”</p><p>“Iris. She took it out of Joe and insisted on taking her shopping. She was non stop voting for rings with diamonds.”</p><p>“I’m glad you didn’t listen to her, this one is ideal,” Barry said, kissing Oliver’s shoulder and then moving on the neck.</p><p>“You’ll be late for work if you don’t stop. I have only so much willpower,” Oliver muttered, taking Barry’s hand from underneath his shirt. “About the rings, I was thinking we could get similar to our wedding, just with white gold.”</p><p>Barry laughed, amused, sitting on his usual spot on the counter. “Why white gold? Isn’t yellow like a thing for weddings or something?”</p><p>“Yes, but white gold looks better with tungsten carbide. I mean you don’t know that since you usually wear some bottom ups and sweaters on them,” Oliver tased, putting pancakes on the plates. </p><p>“You were thinking about our wedding a lot?” The speedster asked, deciding to ignore Oliver’s comment about his wardrobe.</p><p>“You have no idea how many times.”</p><p>After all, Barry was late for work and he was blaming Oliver for that. They spent so much time over the breakfast, imagining their wedding, making surreal plans about having a vigilante themed cake. Barry wasn’t late in the last six months and he forgot the feeling of rush, showing up on the crime scene with all eyes on him. The speedster spotted Joe over a body covered by a plastic bag. </p><p>“How's it going?” Joe asked right away, probably worried by Barry being late. </p><p>“Hey. Uh, good,” he answered dismissively. He had to eventually tell his foster father about his engagement and moving to Star City and he knew from the experience he should do it as fast as he could. </p><p>“How are you doing?” The second question about the same thing. Barry sighed, he should know Joe wasn’t going to let go.</p><p>“Ollie proposed to me last night,” he said, raising his left hand to show the ring. He heard a quiet gasp behind him.</p><p>“So I’m guessing yesterday was a good day.”</p><p>“Actually, no,” Barry corrected. “Thea, Laurel, and Felicity came to visit. Then Ollie and I had this big fight and we’re moving out to Star City. It’s just one case for now but it’ll be easier to be there?” he more asked than said but it was enough to set Joe off. </p><p>“You’re moving to Star City? What about Central? Barry, you can’t just decide about something like this in one night. Look, Oliver got my permission to ask you to marry him, not to pressure you into moving 600 miles away.”</p><p>“It was my idea, not his. The victim, please?”</p><p>“This conversation isn’t over,” Joe warned. “His name is Al Rothstein. He's a welder here at the nuclear plant. A co-worker found him this morning. So, what do you get?” </p><p>“Petechiae on his face and the whites of his eyes, and this bruising around his neck,” Barry answered, pointing at the marks on the man’s skin. </p><p>“Oh, so he was strangled.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm. By someone very strong and very large.” </p><p>Barry’s heart jumped as he remembered a very similar case two years ago. Good thing the victim didn’t have a snapped neck and he knew it couldn’t be mirakuru but some metahuman. </p><p>“Or something?” Joe suggested with a fearful tone. </p><p>“This wasn't Grodd.” </p><p>“Oh, thank God.”  </p><p>“Look, I'll let you know when I find more,” Barry said, packing his things.</p><p>“So this Flash Day thing,” Joe started another topic Barry wanted to avoid. Speedster rolled his eyes. “I'm hoping you're planning on making an appearance.”</p><p>“I do. I wasn't planning on it but Oliver convinced me last night.” Barry was hoping it would convince Joe not to shoot Oliver for his decisions. “But I still don't think I deserved an award.”</p><p>“You love getting awards. Like all those science trophies you got in high school?”</p><p>"Those I deserved,” Barry protested, bag already on his shoulder. “I'll let you know what I find, all right?”</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>Later, Oliver came to bring him lunch. He was in such a rush in the morning he forgot about it, even if that could make him pass out. </p><p>“How was your morning?” Oliver asked, kissing him in the corner of the mouth as a hello. His thumb brushed over the ring and Barry could help but smile at it, it looked like they both had a thing for touching it. </p><p>“I told Joe about Star City. He wasn't thrilled about it.”</p><p>“I can imagine. And if I know Joe, he’s blaming me for it.”</p><p>“You’d think he can blame you for everything,” Barry groaned, looking at the ceiling. “I thought he was over it”</p><p>“You know even if we would have to move there permanently you don’t have to leave your job here, hon. I'll be okay with just sleeping next to you.”</p><p>“You're saying it now, you wouldn't last without me,” Barry teased with a smile, kissing Olive, who smiled at him with mischief. </p><p>“You're so sure about that, “ Oliver answers, preparing quick kisses all over Barry’s lips.</p><p>They were brought back to life by the sound of clearing the throat. Barry looked over Oliver's shoulder to see Joe, standing at the door of his lab. The speedster felt a blush on his cheeks but he ignored it, hoping that everyone else in the room would do the same. </p><p>“Joe, hi. I haven't found anything yet. All the fingerprints on the victim's neck are his own but it's impossible to strangle yourself.”</p><p>“I'm sure you've been busy collecting the evidence,” Joe said and Barry heard a hint of disapproval in his tone, the same he was using before finally accepting Oliver as his boyfriend. “Are you sure you wanna leave? What about the city? The Flash? Everybody is counting on you.”</p><p>“I'm not leaving them all alone. We're planning on bringing Team Flash back to life after the Flash Day,” he explained slowly. </p><p>“Why are you moving anyway? All the reasons?”</p><p>“I told you, Thea, Laurel, and Felicity visited us last night and they said that they have some problems with Ghosts in Star City and it's logical for us to move out to be there. I’m not leaving Oliver just to stay here alone.”</p><p>“Bear, maybe you should-”</p><p>“Um- Joe,” Eddie walked into his lab, stopping the upcoming lecture, and Barry never was so thankful for Eddie to interrupt. “We need to go to interrogate someone for that morning case and Captain sent me for you. Oh and Barry, Oliver, congratulations. Joe told me this morning.”</p><p>“Thanks, Eddie,” Barry said with an awkward smile. He wasn’t one for getting congratulations. </p><p>“I should go too, I'll see you at home,” Oliver said after they were left alone and gave him another quick peck on the cheek, before leaving Barry truly for himself. At least just for a couple of minutes because as soon as he turned to his computer to check the results of the analysis, somebody walked through the door. The man introduced himself as Greg Turk, attorney at Weathersby and Stone. </p><p>After he left, Barry rubbed his face with his hands. Like that day couldn't get worse. Weird case (weird for Central City standards, part of Barry couldn't wait to put his fingers on some normal murders in Star City), telling everyone about moving out and then some message from Wells. He thought he could get some peace from man erased from existence after six months. </p><p>He tried to speed through the case, but no matter what kind of test or chemical formula he tried he found nothing new to help them catch the person who killed Rothstein. Barry began to think that maybe the man indeed killed himself. It was something he could imagine in his nightmares. When he finally finished, the sun was setting. </p><p>When he came home, he saw Oliver standing in front of the couch with cardboard boxes around him.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Barry asked, walking closer to his fiancé, kissing him on the cheek. “I could pack us in seconds, you know.”</p><p>“I know,” Oliver answered looking around before he focused his gaze on Barry. “But I also know you had a rough day and I wanted to help a little. Not like I have much to do anyway.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, you must be so boring. Maybe you'll try to find a real job when we'll get to Star City.”</p><p>“And here I thought that I am working at S.T.A.R. Labs.”</p><p>Barry laughed, shaking his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay in Central City without Oliver and their never-ending teasing. “Working for me doesn't count. Besides, I'm afraid I won't own S.T.A.R. labs anymore.”</p><p>“Why?” Oliver asked, his expression changed to a more concerned one.</p><p>Barry took the device from his pocket showing it to Oliver. “Apparently, in case of his death, Wells had some kind of living will. He left me some kind of message and if I want to keep S.T.A.R. labs I need to watch it.”</p><p>“You refused to watch it, don't you?” Barry nodded, not answering verbally. Oliver knew what was on his mind. He was too afraid of what might be on that tape. “What if we watched it together?”</p><p>Barry nodded again and Oliver went to their room to bring a laptop from there. He took the device out of Barry's hand and plugged it in, starting the video. He wrapped his arms around Barry to support him.</p><p>“Hello, Barry,” Wells' voice sounded real. Barry shivered. “If you're watching this, that means something has gone horribly wrong. I'm dead and the last 15 years have been for nothing. Bummer. 15 years. You know, when I realize that in all those years helping raise you, we were never truly enemies, Barry. I'm not the thing you hate. And so, I want to give you the thing that you want most. It won't matter. You'll never be truly happy, Barry Allen, trust me. I know you. Now-” Wells stopped to clear his throat. “Erase everything I said up to this point. Give the following message to the police. My name is Harrison Wells. Being of sound mind and body, I freely confess to the murder of Nora Allen. In her home, on the night of March 18th, in the year 2000. I attacked Nora Allen in her dining room.”</p><p>“Oh, my God,” Barry said, bringing a hand to his mouth.</p><p>“I stabbed her in the chest with a large butcher knife-”</p><p>“He confessed,” Oliver said stunned.</p><p>“From the drawer to the left of the sink in the kitchen.”</p><p>“This is it,” Barry said with a laugh, his eyes filled with tears. “This is what I need to free my dad.”</p><p>Oliver hugged him tightly. Barry couldn't even imagine that it would end like this. He needed to tell Joe, to give him the video and wait for all formalities but for the first time in years, he saw the light of hope he thought he lost forever. The only shadow on it was Wells' words about how he'd never be truly happy. Barry thought about what Oliver would say if he could hear his thoughts. Something about taking control of his fate and not listening to the man who had been messing up with his head for years. And he would be damn right but that could be another conversation on a sleepless night as well.</p><p>Barry pulled away, wiping tears from his face. “I need to call Joe. Be right back.”’</p><p>The call was quick. Barry said about the confession and promised to send the video after he hung up. Joe was a little skeptical, and he wasn't sure if it would be enough to free Henry. It was a possibility if Wells gave the right details and Barry couldn’t ask for more.</p><p>When he got back to the living room, Oliver was trying again to fit anything in the boxes. Barry walked to him taking a photograph of them in the park or something from him and grabbing his hands.</p><p>“Why is this that hard for you?” Barry asked. He always thought that Oliver and his all planned way of being would make packing easy for him.</p><p>“Usually I was forced to leave and didn’t have a choice in what I wanted to take with me,” Oliver answered, closing his eyes for a moment. Barry squeezed his fingers, bringing Oliver back from his mind. “I was leaving bad memories behind me and it was easier to leave everything behind and take just basic things. Now, I want to take everything, every little piece of this home with me to keep everything that happened here, every single moment with you, and keep it with me forever.”</p><p>“We'll make new memories, Ollie.” Barry raised his left hand where Oliver’s fingers were brushing over the engagement ring. “And you don't have to remember everything. You have me now, and you'll have me forever.”</p><p>“I love you,” Oliver said, leaning forward until their foreheads touched.</p><p>“Love you, too,” Barry answered, kissing Oliver shortly before he pulled back with a mischievous grin. “Now watch and learn, Ollie.” Barry before speeded around packing up most of the boxes in the living room. “See? Almost done.”</p><p>“You're cheating, honey. Now let's go to sleep. The Flash Day's tomorrow.”</p><p>Barry groaned at Oliver's words looking at the ceiling. As he could forget about that. He wished he could but Oliver’s hand tucking him to their bedroom was a good reminder. </p><p>Oliver woke him up as always. The day has come Barry had to face a Flash Day. He wanted to hide but he promised and he was sure as hell he would keep it. </p><p>He found the whole city in the park. Oliver stood by the car with Joe and Cisco talking about something quietly. His father laughed and Barry could see Oliver smiling and shaking his head in the Oliver Queen way like he liked to call it. Barry could only guess it was about bringing together team Flash. </p><p>“Are you guys talking about the Flash like the rest of this crowd?” he asked, trying to joke. Oliver reached out to him automatically, without any word of greeting, fingertips brushing against his ring. </p><p>“We’re talking about expecting super evil flying monsters,” Joe said with a mile. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Yeah, dude. Shouldn’t you be up?” Cisco asked and Barry tried to ignore tha sad note in his question.</p><p>“I will be as I promised. Just wanted to see you before I will face the whole city,” Barry answered, looking around like he’d search for a way out of this whole situation. </p><p>"You're making it sound like a punishment, not a reward," Cisco said, leaning against the car. Barry appreciated his tries for a normal conversation. “I’d want the keys to the city.”</p><p>“Oliver gave me a message and told me what Wells said,” Joe changed the subject. “From what I remember, details were correct.”</p><p>Barry smiled but he didn't answer, feeling anxious. So many options beginning with what if were running through his head and one after one they were much worse.  </p><p>“It'll be fine, hon. If the video won't be enough we'll find another way. You should go and change, the mayor is walking to the stage.”</p><p>“Good morning, Central City!” the mayor said but he had to wait until the crowd stopped cheering. “A year ago, our world changed,” Oliver let go of Barry’s hand gently pushing him forward. Barry rolled his eyes but took a hint and went to the back of the cars to speed off and get his suit. “Our city became ground zero for some pretty weird stuff. We got a new breed of criminal: Men and women who defied not only our laws but physics and reason. But we got something else, too. We got the Flash! Our wounds run deep, and I know many of you are afraid of what threats tomorrow may bring. But the Flash doesn't just protect us, he restores hope where it was lost. That's why I'm honored to present the key to the man who saved Central City: The Flash!” </p><p>Barry speeded up to the stage, feeling a little overwhelmed by the sight of the crowd. He raised his hand, looking for some familiar faces. Iris and Caitlin were there, between people, screaming his name with hope and gratefulness. He didn’t deserve it but there was no turning back when the mayor said, “The doors to Central City will forever be open for you, Flash.”</p><p>“Something’s up. Man, black jacket, hood, I can't see his face,” Oliver said at the same time into his earpiece. Barry turned around to see something big flying at him and the mayor. The speedster took the man to the safe distance, making sure he was okay before running to stand next to Oliver. Barry noticed a masked man behind the barrier who was walking towards them. He took off his hood, revealing a mask covering his whole head, not only his face. </p><p>“The man who saved Central City, hate to rain on your parade,” he said with a modified voice.</p><p>Barry speeded up to him. He wasn’t thinking about what he was doing, quick act and he was flying at the top of the car, breaking the window. He heard shots behind him, the sound of screeching tires. </p><p>“You okay?” Oliver asked over his coms. “The x-ray and CT machines at the hospital all failed at once, I think he has to do something with it. Cisco has this new thing, tell him to use it.”</p><p>Barry turned onto his stomach to see his friend looking at the space with empty eyes. </p><p>“Cisco!” Barry shouted but without any effect. “Cisco! You have something to stop him?” </p><p>Cisco blinked a few times before he turned to Barry, then he took off to run to the car. “Right, the Boot.” He took something from the car, passing it to Joe. “Locked and loaded.”</p><p>Joe shot the man. Barry had no idea how it should work, he wasn't following all the updates for CCPD made by Cisco. Something hit the man's ankle sanding electro waves through his body. Then he started getting bigger and that could be a real problem. </p><p>"Cisco, you said this thing would take him down. He's not going down. He went up," Joe said, looking back. </p><p>Barry looked around looking for anything that could help them. He spotted bottles with gas, he took them standing next to Joe. </p><p>"What are you doing?" his foster father asked.</p><p>“I'm throwing, you're shooting,” Barry answered and waited a few seconds for Joe to load his gun. The explosion forced meta-human to get smaller. His mask disappeared, exposing his face for everyone to see. </p><p>“That's Al Rothstein. The body we found at the nuclear plant, he's alive,” Barry said looking at him with confusion. “And he's running away. Overwatch,” Barry said into coms. </p><p>“I'm almost at S.T.A.R. Labs,” Oliver answered him without any question. “Come here before you start chasing after him.” </p><p>Barry speeded to the cortex, he waited for Oliver, who walked through the door a few minutes later.  His eyes were focused on a tablet in his hands, frown on his face, all focused, and about the business of taking the metahuman down. </p><p>“Al Rothstein's body was in the morgue all night,” Oliver said, putting the tablet next to the computer and typing on the keyboard. </p><p>“So we can scratch off the zombie attack. Does Rothstein have a twin brother? I didn’t find anything about it in the police base but maybe S.T.A.R. Labs will show something.” Barry asked and watched the way Oliver's fingers were moving. </p><p>“Nope, an only child. And the night the accelerator exploded, Rothstein was on his honeymoon, in Hawaii.</p><p>Barry frowned, moving behind Oliver, looking at data himself. “Huh. So we're looking for a really strong guy, can grow twice his size, and just happens to look exactly like the guy he murdered?”</p><p>“He murdered?” Oliver echoed his words. </p><p>“I found only his fingerprints,” Barry explained, putting his rapport on the screen. He hoped nobody would find out he made a connection to his computer at the police station to S.T.A.R. Labs. “I thought that it's impossible to strangle yourself. But whoever this meta is, did it to him.”</p><p>Oliver hummed in response. Barry could swear he was looking better than before. Sure Oliver was always looking good, even if he wasn’t trying but that day felt different. Barry could taste it on his tongue, a bitter way of ending things. </p><p>“You’re staring,” Oliver’s voice brought him back into reality. Was he staring at Oliver without using his speed to cover it? Barry shivered at the thought of how distracted he was. </p><p>“It feels like the last time we're doing this.”</p><p>“Last time for now,” Oliver corrected him, but Barry wasn’t taking it. He knew his fiancé, once Oliver would get back to being a vigilante, he wouldn’t be able to stop doing it. He loved that city and no matter what he was saying fighting for it was Oliver’s purpose from the beginning.</p><p>Barry wasn’t blaming him for it. Part of him knew it would end that way. When Oliver told him he was thinking about moving to Centar City, leaving Star City and hood behind, this was too perfect. Their life could never be that easy, without the danger of being killed to protect innocent lives. </p><p>That part of him was the one to make the decision, even before he could form the thought of leaving Central. He was waiting for that day and when it finally came he was ready. Ready to follow Oliver everywhere. </p><p>“There's a three-block dead zone near a hazardous waste reclamation plant,” Oliver pointed out. “It should be blooming with rads, and right now it's at zero. I think that's where you'll find him.”</p><p>“Why do you think so?”</p><p>“X-ray machines at the hospital failed when he was near, I'm looking for a pattern.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, patterns,” Barry repeated, processing what his fiancé just said. “Like if we want to find him, we gotta look for places without radiation. Maybe he's been sucking up all the radiation around him and using it to power himself.”</p><p>“You're here from scientific stuff, Barry. Any ideas on how you can beat him? I'm running out of methods for stopping metahumans.”</p><p>Barry heard a suggestive note. He sighed and looked up for a moment. “I'm not going to call Cisco or Caitlin. One last time, Ollie. Please,”</p><p>“You’re not focused. And we don’t have a plan.” Oliver turned to face Barry. Worry look in his eyes almost got Barry to say yes to him. </p><p>“I’ll be fine once I won’t see your distracting face,” he said with a smile. Oliver looked at him, smiled on his lips for a moment before he laughed at Barry.</p><p>“Okay, that was the worst thing you could say,” Oliver explained, wrapping his arms around Barry’s waist. “Look, I know you want me to admit that we’re done with this and we’re gonna stay in Star City but- don’t pretend again, not in front of me.”</p><p>“How could I get that lucky in life to have you in it?” Barry asked, hugging Oliver with another smile, that one reaching his eyes. </p><p>“You’re getting sappy, honey. I'm looking for security cameras. I’ll be your eyes and ears but you'll be on your own in the fight,” Oliver said stepping back, already trying to break into the system. </p><p>“We do our best without plans, Ollie,” Barry answered, putting his cowl back on before speeding off, heading to the location Oliver gave him. He found Rothstein in front of some bins with radioactive waste. The metahuman noticed him immediately. </p><p>“Well, this is a curveball,” Rothstein said. “I thought I was going to have to come looking for you.”</p><p>“I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else,” Barry promised, trying to come up with a plan. </p><p>“I'm only here to hurt you, buddy.”</p><p>“Yeah? Then why'd you killed Albert Rothstein? And why do you look like him?” Barry knew he wouldn’t get any answers, but he didn’t know what else he should do. The only idea in his mind was to try hand-to-hand combat. The only flaw in his plan was he was far away from being a master in the martial arts. Oliver’s training was good but he was a stubborn student and they always thought about it as an addition to the plan, not the whole plan. </p><p>“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”</p><p>“Try me,” he challenged, thinking about any other techniques he knew. He couldn’t phase through him, but maybe he could keep his distance some other way.  </p><p>“I'm about to.”</p><p>Barry didn’t wait for his move, he started doing circular moves with his hands, creating tornados. Rothstein leaned against the wind, fighting against it. </p><p>“My turn.”</p><p>Barry got into the fight, trying to remember every word Oliver said and he cured every time that Oliver was training with him shirtless just because he has a hard time focusing even after months of doing it. </p><p>Rothstein caught him and grabbed his throat, raising him. </p><p>“He said you were some kind of big hero,” Rothstein said, hitting his head on the near wall, “but you don't seem worthy of him, or this city.”</p><p>“Barry,” Oliver said over his coms, and for a few seconds, the speedster was sure he was only dreaming about his voice. “I'm setting the alarm off, run as soon as you can.”</p><p>Barry saw the red light through the fog of his mind. His head was spinning and the whole room was curving down but Barry got free of Rothstein’s grip. His stomach was protesting. Barry clenched his jaw, running towards S.TA.R. Labs hoping he was running in a straight line. Once he saw Oliver he let go, the feeling of strong hands around him was the last thing he could remember before everything went dark.</p><p>Barry woke up at the sound of the heart monitor beeping. He was in S.T.A.R. Labs, he was sure about that, the same bed, the same walls, and he was still in his suit. He looked at the side. Oliver was sitting next to him, holding his hand, but his eyes were empty and unclear. </p><p>“Ollie?” Barry asked and Oliver blinked a few times before looking at him, his thoughts forgotten for a moment. </p><p>“You're scared me,” Oliver said, squeezing his hand.</p><p>“What happened?” Barry asked, his voice unsteady and rough. </p><p>“I called your team after you passed out. Cailin patched you up, saying you got lucky to have me,” Oliver answered, running his finger over the ring on his finger. Barry looked at him confused. He was sure he took a ring out of his finger when he changed into his suit for the Flash Day. “I put it back on when you were asleep.” </p><p>“Where’s the team?”</p><p>“They're in the cortex, waiting for you to officially bring Team Flash back to life”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure Flash got used to working with Overwatch. Do you think Felicity would like that codename? She doesn’t have one and she might be thrilled by that. Are you leaving soon?”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm gonna see what's going on, do damage control and I'll come back to help you get our stuff tomorrow.”</p><p>”I’ll come and get you then. You know I'm gonna miss having your voice guiding me.”</p><p>“Well, you're not gonna do this alone. I'm not a scientist and you need all the minds you can get. For times when catching metahumans takes more than just you and me, just like today proved. You'd get yourself killed and I wouldn't be able to help you.” </p><p>“Are we gonna have this talk again? You saved me, Oliver, more times than you think,” Barry confessed and he brought his hand to Oliver’s face, running his finger over his cheekbone and stubble. </p><p>“I still don't know what to do when you're hurt, every time it's like I'm forgetting everything I know.”</p><p>“We'll be fine, Ollie. We’re worried about each other but we trust our capability of being able to take care of any threat in our way, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Oliver agreed, standing up and holding his hand out for Barry. “Can you stand?”</p><p>Barry nodded, standing unsteady. His knees almost went weak and Oliver had to catch him around the waist. The speedster leaned against him, way more than it was necessary.  “Give me a second.”</p><p>They slowly moved their way to the cortex and a lot of worried looks welcomed them. Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, and Professor Stain were all standing or sitting behind the main computers waiting for them. Barry laughed a little. “I’m better than it looks like, I just like when Ollie’s holding me.”</p><p>“Tough round,” Joe said, looking at them. “You need your partners, son”</p><p>“I know,” Barry confirmed, letting go of Oliver and standing on his own. It was time to rebuild Team Flash and he felt a need to do it properly like a good leader he was supposed to be. “I didn't come here to send you out. We have a metahuman to catch together.”</p><p>“I would think this meta was really cool if everything about him didn't just terrify me to my core,” Cisco said, behaving just like he would work on any other case. “I’m so glad we're gonna catch your atom smasher together.”</p><p>“Atom Smasher?” Oliver asked, frowning but his lips were curved into a smile. </p><p>"Because he absorbs atomic power, and he, well, smashes. We know everything and we’re back in the game."</p><p>“That's a great name. Welcome to the team. And thank you all for coming back on Oliver’s call.”</p><p>Barry felt as some weights were taken from his shoulders. He had his friends back and he knew things would never be the same again, he was waiting for Oliver’s verdict about the situation in Star City.</p><p>“I need to go, hon,” Oliver told him, brushing a hand over his. Barry smiled at him. Things were clearing up with his team and his family. He was scared of change but after six months of living with a hidden burden of Ronnie’s death, disbanding the team, and taking care of a city it felt good to let them all back in.</p><p>“I'll see you later tonight, right? Our things are waiting and I'm not going to do this alone after you offered your help last night.”</p><p>“I’m keeping that promise,” Oliver said, winking at him. “Love you.”</p><p>“What was that about?” Cisco asked suspiciously, his eyes following Oliver until he disappeared in the hallway before he looked at Barry. “And since when do you wear rings?”</p><p>“Barry is moving to Star City,” Joe explained for him, showing his disapproval. “And he’s engaged now.”</p><p>“Hate to disappoint you dude but your suit doesn't match with that ring. I mean, congratulations and all that but did you think about my suit?” </p><p>“Oliver did,” Barry answered, laughing at Cisco and his overprotectiveness over the Flash’s suit. How did he live through the last few months knowing that he and Oliver weren’t caring for it that much? “He gave me a chain so when I have a suit on,” Barry trailed off, showing a chain he pulled out from under his shirt.  </p><p>“And you are moving to Star City?” Caitlin asked.  </p><p>“Thea came to us last night and asked us to come back. Star City is a mess and Oliver wants to help them with Ghosts and come back here, but-”</p><p>“But you think that once Oliver puts a suit back on he won’t stop just at one case,” she finished for him. He just nodded with agreement. </p><p>“But what about the Flash or your job at CCPD? We just got back together, you can’t leave now.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving you guys. If we stay in Star City I might temporarily transfer and work as SCPD but I’ll be just a call away when any metahuman will be a threat. I expect you to always call me and don't hide anything from me.”</p><p>“We can do that,” Professor Stein said and Barry was glad it came out from him. The man was a genius, he probably knew how many dangerous metahumans they might come across and he was responsible enough to call the Flash and not fight against them without him. Barry wasn’t doubting his friends' ability to take care of themselves but if any of them would get hurt he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. </p><p>“Where are Iris and Eddie? Are they not coming back?” he asked. He noticed their absence immediately but he was hoping they would come later but he so much time already passed and they weren’t there. </p><p>“Both at work,” Joe told him. “Eddie is new to the whole Team Flash thing and he didn’t want to get on Capitan’s bad side for skipping it. Iris was called in for something but she’s to get back here and work.”<br/>
“Okay, so we need to discuss how to beat Atom Smasher. Caitlin, can I talk to you for a second?”</p><p>“Of course, Barry,” she said and they walk into the room with his super-speed treadmill. “What's going on?”</p><p>“I- I saw you at the Flash Day celebration,” he started, turning his ring around his finger. He stopped as soon as he started. He didn't need a new nervous tick just a few hours after getting the ring. “I was surprised. You, better than anyone, know I wasn't the hero that day”</p><p> “Of course you were,” she protested, taking his hands. He smiled at her but he suspected she didn’t believe in that smile, probably nor reaching his eyes but he tried anyway. </p><p>“No. Cait, Ronnie died saving me. And I should've saved him, and I'm- I'm so sorry.”</p><p>Barry took a shaky breath, a lot of feelings were coming back to him, the same he thought that was gone after Oliver helped him overcome the guilt after the singularity. But standing in front of Caitlin who lost her husband that day, who didn’t get the chance to explore her marriage because of him and his stupid decisions, it was all coming back to him.   </p><p>“Barry, I know that you did everything you could. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for Ronnie's death. I blame myself.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“When Ronnie first became Firestorm,” she said and her eyes seemed distant like she got back in time seeing something again and again. After a few moments, a fog became tears and Barry regretted asking.  “He asked me to leave Central City, and go somewhere that we could have a normal life. And I said no. I couldn't leave S.T.A.R. Labs, Dr. Wells, you. If I had gone with him, Ronnie would still be alive. Being at S.T.A.R. Labs just made me think of that every single day.”</p><p>Barry didn’t say anything. If being at S.T.A.R. Labs made her think about how much she lost why did she come back? The speedster knew he was the answer, Caitlin came back to be a part of his team so maybe he was wrong and he should never leave Central City and stay with his team. He wanted to be a good leader and what kind of leader leaves his team behind to find his happiness far away. </p><p>“Barry, I know what you're thinking. You have the same choice that I had. Follow Oliver, follow your happy ending,” she said and when Barry finally looked at her the tears were gone and a smile was on Caitlin’s face again. “Little changes Barry. I'll make sure that they will behave and won't try doing things on their own.” </p><p>The speedster brought her close, hugging her tightly. “Thank you, Cait.”</p><p>“Anytime. Now-” she pulled away from his. “Let's get back to them.”</p><p>Barry nodded and they walked back to the cortex only to see everybody looking at Joe, no other sound in the room besides Joe’s little humming. Barry frowned looking at him but he waited with questions. </p><p>“I have some good news Barry,” Joe said when he hung up on the phone. “Wells gave all the right details. It's not a done deal yet, but the D.A. says it looks good.”</p><p>“My dad's coming home?” Barry asked, trying to keep it down. </p><p>“Yes, Bear. Henry's coming home.”</p><p>“That’s great. But that still leaves Atom Smasher to deal with.” Barry bit his bottom lip. His dad was free and was coming home but it would be a waste if he would get killed in the meantime. </p><p>“Last time you faced him, it did not go well.” Professor Stein pointed out. Barry just smiled at him, letting some of his happiness slip out. </p><p>“No, it did not. Now I have you all.” </p><p>“And I have something more for you,” Cisco said, making a show of pressing a button and showing his suit. “I added a little upgrade to your suit after Oliver called us and you were still unconscious.”  Barry chuckled, stepping closer to get a better look at the new emblem. “It's just like the one from the future newspaper Gideon showed us. I was thinking, you know, you shouldn't fear the future anymore, right?”</p><p>“No, and it'll be here faster than we think.” </p><p>“Well, see, I like it,” Professor Stain praised. “The lightning definitely pops more against the white.”</p><p>“I also got a message from Felicity and I have something for you to deliver to Star City. Oliver’s new suit,” Cisco added, taking a suitcase from under his desk and opening it to show green material. </p><p>“New suit? The one you were working on?”</p><p>“Yeah, I finished it before the singularity but then I left it in my workroom and I think you two forgot about it because Oliver was staying here. Not to suggest anything but you should like it.”</p><p>“I should like it?” Barry echoed but he knew what Cisco meant once he remembered short sleeves. It seemed like his best friend did it. </p><p>Barry wanted to protest for safety reasons. Oliver's arms were going to be exposed. What if someone would try to hurt him? But then Barry realized how Oliver's exposed arms look like and he didn't say a thing, a good view at his fiancé's arms while he would wearing the rest of the suit- </p><p>“Dude, leave us without any more details. We so don't need to know what you and Oliver do in your free time,” Cisco said and Barry shot him and the rest with a mortified look. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You said it out loud. Now take my new baby to Star City and please don’t have too much fun with it.”</p><p>Barry nodded and speeded off to the new base, under the Palmer Tach. He found Felicity alone, sitting in the chair in front of the keyboard with a thoughtful look. She yelped when he busted in with a rush of wind. </p><p>“Oh God, Barry,” she said, fixing her hair. He put a suitcase to the side with an apologetic smile. </p><p>“Hey, Felicity. Where is everyone?”</p><p>“They were looking at the Ghosts. Oliver wanted to see the exact situation. You can wait for him, they are coming back now.”</p><p>“Okay,” he said, sitting on the table in the corner. He looked around the room, it was a much smaller base than a foundry. “I brought a suit for Oliver, just- don't pressure him too much to put it on. Maybe even don't show it to him today.”</p><p>“Why not?” she asked, turning to him and focusing her whole attention on him and not on computers. </p><p>“Ollie's not sure if we're gonna stay for long here. If Ghosts aren't a big deal he probably won't think he's gonna need a suit and won't want to wear it.”</p><p>“It's wonderful,” she said and then shook her head. “How much you care about him, not that he won’t want to wear a suit. You're good for each other. Better than anyone else.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, sensing a bitter note in her voice. Felicity crossed her legs and was silent for a few moments.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good. Just- I've loved Oliver since the day he showed up in my office with a laptop covered in bullet holes. But you know, he's happy with you, you're happy with me and I decided I deserved to be happy too. Moving on is hard but I'm not gonna lie, not having Oliver here helped a lot. I'm afraid how it will be now, the two of you here, I just wanted you to know that two have my blessing.” Barry opened his mouth to say something, seeing how Felicity tried to blink her tears away but she changed the subject before he got a chance. “They're coming.”</p><p>“Oh, I remember that look. That is not a good look,” Felicity said looking at Oliver. Barry looked at her but found no signs of her previous words.  </p><p>“We found out what they had planned, at least. They're gonna use the explosives on the new train station,” Oliver said and Barry thought that the look on his face wasn’t good. Like all the burdens and worries were back on his shoulders.</p><p>“They're probably planning the attack for tomorrow night, to celebrate the re-opening of the new rail line,” Diggle said, taking his gloves. Barry walked to Oliver who was leaning on another table, sitting next to him. </p><p>“Are we not gonna talk about what just happened?” Thea asked and that caught Barry’s attention even more. “That dude just killed that guy by touching him.” </p><p>“Wait, we're dealing with a metahuman? Like we didn't have enough problems?” Felicity asked. Barry wanted to answer her, they didn’t get any metahumans alert in Star City, he and Oliver were monitoring that area with an unspoken agreement. </p><p>“He wasn't a metahuman,” Oliver told the team. Barry was curious. If not a metahuman, then who it was? He didn’t ask though. He knew the team was questioning and he felt no right to do it. </p><p> “Oliver, what that man did was not natural,” Laurel protested, crossing her arms over her chest. The atmosphere was full of tension, just as Oliver next to him. The man was looking into space and with that face Barry was familiar. Oliver was back on the island. </p><p> “I know. It was mystical.” </p><p>“How can you be so sure?” Diggle asked.</p><p>“Because I've seen things. Things that can't be explained, even by science.”</p><p>And Barry knew what he meant. The fourth year, after Hong Kong and back in Lian Yu with scarry totems and a lot of killing for power. </p><p>“Do you mean what I think you mean? Things like Reiter and Tiana” Barry asked quietly just to be sure. Maybe it was something like things that John Constantine was doing, it wasn’t that horrifying. Oliver nodded shortly and Barry’s gut twisted. It was almost that bad as meta spiders. Real dark magic.</p><p>“I suppose you aren't going to tell us about these things you've seen or about those people, Oliver.”  </p><p>“We need to focus on finding the cluster bombs,” Oliver changed the topic, looking at Felicity. “Can you activate the GPS?” </p><p>“Eventually. But I'm pretty sure the train station's gonna be blown up by then.” </p><p>“Fine,” Diggle decided. “We do this the old-fashioned way.” </p><p>“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Barry asked Oliver after Diggle walked out and women followed him. Felicity stayed behind them, trying to find something on bombs maybe. He and Oliver moved closer to the entrance. </p><p>“Any news about your father or that metahuman?” Oliver asked, putting hands on his hips. </p><p>“Atom Smasher,” Barry corrected him with a smile, earning an eye roll from Oliver. “Cisco and Professor Stain are thinking about the plan right now. I think Caitlin won't let me go after him tonight ‘cause of my injuries, she’d say something about being beaten up to the state of unconsciousness.” </p><p>“Look at that, she did the impossible. I tried to make you take a break so many times. I’m glad they’re back.” </p><p>“Yeah, me too. And,” Barry said with a grin, Oliver could see through him anyway so there was no reason to hide it,.” Joe got the phone, details are correct and my dad’s gonna be free once the formalities are over.” </p><p>“That’s great, honey.” Oliver hugged him tightly, staying in happy moments for moments before he pulled away. “I’m gonna stay here for the night, look for the bomb in the morning and check the loft.” </p><p>“I need to go back,” Barry said, understanding in which way it was going. </p><p>“Yeah, I know. The first night without you in the last months. I’m gonna miss you.” </p><p>“There might be more of them in the future.”</p><p>Oliver kissed his forehead before he stepped back with sad smiles. It wasn’t a goodbye but they both were seeing each other every day and it was so hard for Barry to run off to another city and go to the bed alone. </p><p>“We should make some kind of announcement, by the way,” Barry said to stay for some reason, for a minute longer. “To, you know, tell everyone we’re engaged.”</p><p>“We’ll do that after I’ll get enough of you for myself,” Oliver answered with a wink, and Barry laughed at him. Too bad a lot of people knew it already. </p><p>“That’s bad ‘cause my whole team knows now.” </p><p>Oliver grinned with him and the speedster’s heart warmed, seeing that smile after discovering that part of Oliver’s past was again present in his life. “You're terrible at keeping secrets. How people in Central City don’t know you're the Flash?”</p><p>“I had Overwatch to help me keep it," Barry shot back, nogging Oliver with his elbow.</p><p>“If you stay here for any longer, I won’t be able to let you go.”</p><p>Barry laughed again and with one last kiss he speeded off to their apartment in Central City to get some sleep before facing Atom Smasher the next day. </p><p>He noticed something was off in S.T.A.R. Labs the minute he passed the door. Barry walked slowly through the hallways until he reached the cortex to see Cisco showing something to Iris. </p><p>“Don’t you think something is wrong in here?” he asked them when he didn’t find any signs of uncertainness. “Like when you walk into S.T.A.R. Labs there’s something different?” </p><p>“Increased security and surveillance,” Caitlin answered from her place behind her desk. </p><p>“I re-coded, double firewalled, electronic locksets. Nothing is getting through here without us knowing and that includes you coming here.”</p><p>“We’re not wasting any time when you’re not here,” Iris added, looking as she wanted to tell him how capable they are.  “Now people can't just waltz in and out of here.  </p><p>“Great, so how are we gonna beat Atom Smasher?”</p><p>“Well, ever since I was shown a drained radiation tag which I haven't been able to stop thinking about. Thank you Cisco” Caitlin said, looking at Cisco from the corner of her eyes. The look that remained Barry of Oliver and the glare he mastered. </p><p>“You’re welcome, Caitlin.”</p><p>“If this guy likes radiation so much,” she continued ignoring their friend. “I say we give it to him.”</p><p>Barry felt bad for killing Atom Smasher. Like one dead Rothstein wasn’t enough. He came back home to find a lot of still unpacked boxes on the floor. He and Oliver never got back to it after the Flash Day. He looked at it with disgust, not even a single fiber in him wanted to do it, super speed or not. Oliver was going to help him, there was no chance he would tell Barry he has a lot of things in Star City.  </p><p>Barry sat on the couch and turned on the TV, changing to the Stac City news channel. He watched it for a while, happy that there was no news about men in the green hood found dead or anything. He dozed off a little, but he woke up hearing a familiar voice. </p><p>“6 months ago, the Arrow died,” Oliver said with a modified voice. Barry smiled seeing him like that, hood and mask, giving speeches to Star City. “But what he stood for didn't. It lived on in the heroes who took up his mantle. People who believe that this city should never descend into hopelessness, who believe although the light is full of darkness, that darkness can be the key to find the light.”</p><p>Barry laughed, sitting upright. He knew he was right but hearing Oliver admitting it out loud to the whole city, even if people who lived there didn’t know it was him who pointed that out, was so satisfying. There was no chance he would let Oliver forget about it.  </p><p>“And tonight, I am declaring my intention to stand with them, to fight for this city, to be the symbol of hope that the Arrow never was. I am the Green Arrow.” </p><p>The screen went black for a moment before the news showed again. Barry took out his phone but first instead of calling Oliver he first wrote a message to Cisco, informing him about Oliver’s new codename. The engineer was always the first one to pick codenames. How would he live through it?</p><p>Then he did call Oliver to tell him that he didn’t pack their things and he expects Oliver to be in Central City the next day to help him with it. He also told him about Atom Smasher and Zoom, whoever he was. Oliver in return said about Damian Darhk and his problems with Diggle, about staying in Star City. It was weird for them, not being able to talk face to face, after six months of living together. They spent almost the whole night before Oliver hung up, going to sleep before he would catch a train to Central City. Barry offered to pick him up but he insisted on the speedster going to see his father instead.</p><p>A few hours later Barry was standing in front of Iron Heights Prison, looking at his dad walking out of there, finally free. He hugged him, not wanting to let go soon, but his dad </p><p>“Let's get out of here,” Barry said, stepping back. </p><p>“I'll race you.” </p><p>Barry laughed at his dad’s joke, walking to find a quiet spot to run off with his dad at Joe’s where everyone was and welcome party. “You will lose.”</p><p>When they stepped into the house they were welcomed by the sight of everybody telling the union “Welcome home!”. Barry smiled when his dad made a surprised face. His smile grew even bigger when Joe hugged Henry and Oliver came to his side. Two men broke apart and his dad turned again to him. </p><p>“Dad, this is Oliver, my fiancé,” Barry introduced, hoping there would be no threats. “He’s the Overwatch.”</p><p>“I always knew you would find someone special but Oliver Queen is still an unexpected choice,” Henry said, taking out a hand for Oliver. “I hope you’re keeping my son safe.”</p><p>“I’ll die for him, Mr. Allen”</p><p>“Please, it’s Henry. You're part of our family now.”</p><p>There were a lot of hugs and warm words, champagne and cake, and Barry felt so happy, standing near the staircase, seeing how well his friends and father came around. Cisco even got his badge. He looked at his side at Oliver and saw something in his eyes wasn’t looking equally happy. </p><p>“You’re thinking about your father, don’t you?” he asked and Oliver didn’t look at him right away, he smiled with no humor before turning to him.</p><p>“How did you get so good at reading my thoughts?” Oliver asked, taking his hand. </p><p>“I just know you well enough, Ollie. You know you don’t have to feel guilty about feeling sad about it, just because of my happiness. We’re together for better and worse.”</p><p>“I love you, Barry,” </p><p>“I love you too. And I just realized I never thanked you for not using my full name for the proposal,” he said with a silly smile, waiting for Oliver’s response but he rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him and Barry gave up with teasing, having to do much more pleasant thing to do with his mouth. </p><p>They broke apart hearing applause and wolf whistles (which Barry suspected was Cisco because no one else in the room would do that). Professor Stain stood up and got everyone's attention. Barry and Oliver stepped closer taking their glasses back. </p><p>“Looking at all of you, thinking how far we've all come, and remembering those who are no longer with us, I'm reminded of a Hebrew word used during times of graduation. Kadima. It means, "Forward." Forward,” he said and everyone followed after him. Joe, Iris Cisco, Caitlin, Henry, Barry, and Oliver. The speedster was looking at everybody. He was about to take a sip of champagne when his dad stopped everyone.</p><p>“And to Barry and Oliver. To their love, bright future, and their engagement.”</p><p>“Wait, what engagement?” Iris suddenly asked. “Why am I missing everything out again?”</p><p>“You and Eddie weren’t in S.T.A.R. Labs when I told everyone. Besides you knew about Oliver first so you’re not missing everything out,” Barry answered. He wanted it to sound apologetic and smoothing but he couldn’t help amusement to sneak into his voice. His sister huffed but she echoed toast to them and everybody followed her suit.</p><p>“You good?” Barry asked his father as the man cleared his throat. </p><p>“Ah, yeah. Stuff goes to your head after being away from it for 14 years.”</p><p>“I bet. All right, well, look. I was thinking, since Oliver and I are moving out maybe you could move into our old apartment, it might seem too big for one person and we’re not going to sell it anyway. And Iris has actually been doing some research on how to get your medical license back so you could start your practice up again, or, if you wanted, come work with us at S.T.A.R. Labs. I don't know. I mean-” Barry stopped talking for a second, seeing how his dad looks away. “What's wrong? You okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, it's a party. Come on, we can talk about all this tomorrow.”</p><p>“Talk about what?” Barry insisted on knowing anyway, he has his suspicions already. </p><p>“Barry-”</p><p>“Are you not planning on sticking around?”</p><p>“Okay. Okay, do you think- Can you be all that you are becoming- With me here?”</p><p>“You're the only family that I have left,” Barry pleaded.</p><p>“Well, that's not true, is it? Don't you have another family in this room? Isn’t that your fiancé talking with your sister about how you didn’ tell her about engagement the minute after the proposal? They need your help too, Barry. When you need me, I will be here, but right now, Central City doesn't need you to be Henry Allen's son. It needs you to be the Flash. My kid. The superhero,” Henry sighed. “I have to go. I need you to tell me that it's okay.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Barry said hugging his dad, feeling the tears in his eyes he tried to fight. His dad was free, he could always call him and talk to him and ask him to come and visit him. He had Oliver and two cities to keep him busy. </p><p>Soon Barry dropped off his dad at the train station and made it through a tearful goodbye. He and Oliver then packed the rest of their stuff super speeding it to Star City with breaks for food.</p><p>Barry looked around Thea’s loft, their new apartment, still in awe of how big that place was. Sure, Barry had seen it before but he wasn’t moving in to live there at those times.</p><p>“You good?” Oliver asked him, putting one of the boxes down and walking towards him. Barry turned to him with a smile. </p><p>“I don't know, I- just feels like every time I win, I also lose. But it's not bad,” he said walking around the couch. “I know Thea's been living with Laurel for the past few months, but you sure it’s okay for us to live here? I mean my guilt for displacing her is only slightly outweighed by how amazing this place is.”</p><p>“Yea, I’m sure?” Oliver more asked, looking at him weirdly. “You’ve been here plenty of times already.”</p><p>“I know but living here and visiting you here are two different things. By the way, do you think we can get a rug in front of the fireplace where Ra’s stabbed your sister?”</p><p>“We can get a rug,” Oliver agreed, moving something on the floor. Barry looked at him over his shoulder before his attention got caught on Oliver in the news, the Green Arrow's big debut. He picked up the remote control turning the volume up. </p><p>“You know, I'd hate to disappoint you, but that speech is pretty hopeful.”</p><p>“Why would that disappoint me?” Oliver asked leaning on the wooden pillar with arms crossed over his chest with a curious look in his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, you know,” Barry started, stepping close to Oliver, unwrapping his arms and putting them tightly around his waist, chests against each other with no space between them. “You said you didn't know how to fight darkness without the darkness,” Barry said, kissing Oliver again and again. “And I know how you hate when I’m right and you’re wrong,” he added, whispering, his lips still hovering over Oliver's. </p><p>Oliver didn’t answer, closing the gap between. The speedster pulled Oliver onto him walking back until his knees hit the couch behind him. </p><p>He wanted to say something about having sex on the couch the first night they moved in, but kisses and touches were too good to stop them and move somewhere else, even if it would take him milliseconds to do that.</p><p>Oliver reached behind Barry, as the speedster's shoulders hit the cushion. He heard a loud crash and he sat up, looking at the destroyed box on the floor. </p><p>“What was in there?” Barry asked, trying to get up but Oliver pushed him to lie down again, getting more comfortable on top of him. </p><p>“I don’t give a damn about it now. I haven't seen you in the last few days for more than a few minutes and we still need to celebrate our engagement.”</p><p>Barry smiled into the kiss, letting it carry him away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It turned out I'm a sucker for Barry being a show-off and phasing his ring onto the chain. Imagine him doing that in front of Oliver just to tease him. Or you don't have to because I wrote about it in the third chapter so you'll see it next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You are loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter title has been put through many changes until it ended up on 'You are loved' by Matthew Mole, something I'm not familiar with but I wanted this chapter to be full of happiness so I hope you'll enjoy this change of pace before we get to some angst and hurting Barry in the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry ran through the streets of Star City as he would always run in Central city. Every corner, every turn was familiar with him, he could find his way around with closed eyes. The rush of the wind of his face and hum of speed force in his veins and every cell of his body. He wasn't running in his suit anymore, tired after the long day but not ready to close his eyes and go to sleep yet. </p><p> </p><p>The speedster's mind wandered back to his last days at CCPD. When he got a job there he was sure there would be no force to get him out of there, it was his home, a place to solve mysteries, and find his mother’s murder. But of course, life had to change and there he was stressing about a new job at SCPD and how he should keep his Flash’s duties and work 600 miles away. </p><p> </p><p>At least he has a good replacement. He was afraid at first when he met Patty. The woman was his fan and that was scary. But the longer he talked to her, he knew he was leaving his city in the right hands. After a week he got even a few bites of her personal life, she wanted to apply for the detective but once she heard he was transferring she changed it. For good, she hoped. Barry hoped she would be fine with him showing up in the lab from time to time to run some tests, not necessarily for SCPD but for the Flash too. </p><p> </p><p>He ran into his and Oliver’s apartment. When he stopped behind doors and locked them he realized his shoes were smoking. Again. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” he cursed and stopped a few times. He heard a quiet laugh and looked up to see Oliver standing by the balcony door and laughing at him. “Very funny,” he muttered and kicked his shoes off, not caring if they would burn. He needed another pair anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t understand why you are running around the city before coming here,” Oliver answered and then he laughed again. Barry looked at him confused and the archer pointed at his feet. His socks didn’t survive either.  </p><p> </p><p>Barry took off his socks and without any word, he followed Oliver to the balcony, the floor was cold under his bare feet but he didn’t care when his fiancé hugged him, kissing hello.                    </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to keep my suit at home,” Barry said in his defense leaning onto the relief. “And they don’t always burn. I just ran too many miles in them I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver stood next to him, their arms touching, fingers intertwined. Barry leid his head on Oliver’s shoulder, looking in the night, illuminated by the city's lights. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m nervous, you know. Lance said that it will be okay if I make a quick run to Central City and now he even remembers my name correctly,” Barry laughed, closing his eyes. “It’s just- I don’t want a whole station looking at my hands because I disappear a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I might have an idea to take your mind off that for a while.” Barry looked at him with a question in his eyes prompting Oliver to continue. “Doing things differently is what I promised myself, but well, not different enough, apparently. Both Lance and Jessica Danforth said something to me about the city needing something that the Green Arrow can't offer them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is Jessica Danforth?” Barry asked bur Oliver shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Stories later, I’m trying to get a point. I think Star City needs hope. Inspiration. Someone who can do things in the light, who isn't afraid. Someone who can protect himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not getting your point,” Barry said and Oliver smiled at him and the speedster could hear his thoughts. That smart and fast but that slow in connecting dots sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna show you. I hope you’re not too sleepy?” Oliver asked, tugging him inside. Barry let himself be taken back into the apartment and towards the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m too nervous to sleep,” he said, looking for some new shoes. “But you still need to tell me where we’re going so I can run us there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or we can take my bike,” Oliver offered with a grin. Barry looked at him like he was crazy. They had a lot of talks about it, always the same scenario - Oliver offering a bike ride and Barry always refusing. He was too impatient to ride on a bike, he could get everywhere faster himself, he proved it on several occasions. It never stopped Oliver from trying. </p><p> </p><p>“Take your bike?” he asked just to be sure he heard correctly. He always did. Oliver pulled him out of the apartment, without any more words. </p><p> </p><p>“Just this one time, give it a try?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Barry agreed finally with a theatrical sigh. Oliver smiled at him and gave him a helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want it. C'mon, Ollie. I'm the Flash and if there would even be an accident I can take us both out without a stretch. Also, I’m running six hundred miles in less than ten minutes, I’ll be fine without a helmet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Oliver agreed, “but don’t complain later. Have you ever ridden on a bike?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really,” Barry answered, rubbing his nape. There it was. Oliver laughed at him and held out a hand for Barry. Before the speedster took it, an idea formed in his mind. He found his phone, speed-reading through articles about riding a bike with someone. He put it down and grabbed Oliver's hand pretending nothing happened. Oliver brings him closer, rolling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to tell you what you should do but I'm guessing you just checked it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still can correct me. You love correcting me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do that,” Oliver said and Barry threw one of his legs over the seat. It wasn’t very comfortable and he wanted to pout. He tried sliding closer to Oliver and that was something. He could feel warm from Olver’s back, muscles flexing with every turn and the smallest movement. Okay, that was more than fine. Barry put his feet up and wrapped his hands around Oliver's waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't lean on the opposite side when we're turning, you don't have to lean anyway but if you need to do it in the same direction as me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do that,” Barry assured and Oliver started the engine and put his helmet on.  </p><p> </p><p>“Good. And for the love of God, don't let go of me. I like my heart and I don't want to have a heart attack.”</p><p> </p><p>Barry laughed and laid his cheek on Oliver's back, still amazed how good it felt. Maybe he could change his mind after that ride and get Oliver to riding with him more often. </p><p> </p><p>Barry was true to his word and for a whole ride, not letting go of Oliver, sitting as close to him as he could. He was watching the world passing them by for a while before he closed his eyes, tightening his grip even more if that was possible, careful not to distract Oliver from the road. </p><p> </p><p>After Barry closed his senses were all over the man he was hugging. His muscles relaxed and his mind eased, forgetting about all the stress about starting the new job and living in Star City full time, being the Flash at the call. </p><p> </p><p>He felt when they started slowing down. The wind wasn't hitting him that much and Oliver shifted to support the bike. For a few seconds, Barry had a hard time separating himself from Oliver. He stood and let Oliver park the bike, and join him in front of the abandoned building. The speedster eyed dirty windows wondering why they were there. He wasn’t sure if he even knew what was there before.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are we here?” he asked when Oliver came to his side, with hands behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>“This was Sebastian Blood’s office two years ago when he was running for mayor. And I’m going to run for mayor, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Barry said, surprised. He wasn’t expecting that. Oliver had a point in what he had said earlier, about protecting himself considering the number of attacks on mayors or candidates. Oliver was for sure capable of taking care of himself and if someone would kidnap him or someone close to him, well, they were all one team who could kick asses. </p><p> </p><p>Barry also knew that Oliver was not the person to be that responsible. He was responsible but in different ways. He did care for the city but was he able to sit through meetings and not leave for some vigilante case or not be late to that meeting? How did he even imagine getting hurt during missions and coming to be a mayor and explaining it? </p><p> </p><p>Or how he even imagined being with Barry? Sure, they didn’t have a problem with going public, hell Barry was sure the whole CCPD knew about them but the whole city? How would people react to having a mayor engaged or married to a man? So many questions with no answers and Barry knew a lot more of them were running in his head in what had to be seconds for Oliver. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” he simply asked, not vocalizing his thoughts. He turned to his fiancé, looking at him, following the way his muscles tensed and relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t be easy but we can do it. The city needs this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a good leader,” Barry muttered under his breath, but Oliver’s eyes told him he’d heard him anyway. “Oh no, now it will not get to your head. Can you forget I said this?”</p><p> </p><p>“No way.” Oliver smiled at him and tugged him to the entrance. “But I can show you around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course, since you’re still calling the shots,” Barry mocked his voice and laughed when Oliver rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Barry followed him anyway, still smiling from ear to ear. He needed it, the true smiles with Oliver to ease his mind, something to focus on besides the stress of going into something foreign. He still has some doubts about his Flash duties, but he knew they would eventually work something out. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped once they reached the door. “Ollie,” he whispered, realizing something. “You said it was Blood’s office two years ago. You know how many spiders are there?”</p><p> </p><p>“None of them are meta spiders and I’ll be with you the whole time,” Oliver assured, holding doors for him. Barry stepped inside, looking around. “I already was here and I’d already cleaned here a little.”</p><p> </p><p>“My hero,” he laughed and took out his phone to lighten up the dark office. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to fix the power system and clean a little more but I think it will do the work,” Oliver explained, taking his further to the smaller room. “Here would be my office and here is something more I want to show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Barry frowned when Oliver moved past the desk to one of the walls. He was even more surprised when Oliver did something to it and then it moved. </p><p> </p><p>“Sebastian Blood had his secret lair when he was helping Slade build the mirakuru army,” Oliver explained, seeing Barry’s expression. “I thought that if I’m using this office I might also use what’s underneath it.”</p><p> </p><p>Barry walked closer to see a tunnel down. He almost fell but he stepped back just in time. “I was thinking about getting an elevator here but that’s something to figure out once we would find some power generator for a secret base,” Oliver explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Cisco will be thrilled,” Barry said, trying to imagine his friend's reaction to the opportunity to do a secret base in Star City. “So are we going down?”</p><p> </p><p>“Take me there,” Oliver challenged and in a matter of seconds and rush of wind they were standing down under the office. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Barry breathed, looking around. It was dark but he could already tell how big the place was and how awesome it would look after it’s done. The transformation was almost metamorphic. From the dark ruins to the base of the hope for the city. Barry took out his phone to light his vision and as soon as he did it, he was clinging to Oliver’s arm, closing his eyes as much as he could, shaking. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got you, honey,” Oliver assured, keeping his hand steady at the small of Barry’s back. He knew better than to try running his fingers along Barry’s body and the speedster could feel his muscles relaxing. </p><p> </p><p>“I can already see you standing at the mats with those stupid sticks,” Barry muttered into Oliver’s shoulder. “You’re gonna be all over it with how big this place is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Those stupid sticks can someday safe our lives,” Oliver tried to argue but Barry heard the smile in his voice. He lifted his head to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, one day I’ll definitely use sticks in a big battle. But seriously, who would take down the Green Arrow and the Flash?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to know the answer to that question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not going to run into the future to check this, but in that case maybe you could teach me how to shoot a bow? You know if I would ever have to protect myself and I wouldn't have sticks with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won't let go, don't you?” Oliver asked but he didn't wait for a reply. “What do you say about getting out of here and I'll show you how to hold a bow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect to me,” Barry said and in the next second, they were standing in front of Oliver's bike. “Oh god, it's so good to be far away from spiders there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't act like they were meta spiders who could eat you,” Oliver teased Barry, before leaning over him and whispering to his ear, his hot breath tickling his skin. “Besides, I'm the only one who can eat you out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ollie,” Barry groaned, scandalized. “You can’t say shit like that to my face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not sorry. Now you have any idea where we can go?” Oliver asked, already sitting on the bike. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna run this city, you tell me,” Barry teased, sitting behind him with ease. He knew he was learning pretty fast. “But maybe don’t teach me archery in some fancy restaurant.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about that warehouse we had our first kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sappy. I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver laughed, starting the engine. This time Barry was more confident and enjoying the ride even more, actually looking around. He let his grip around Oliver’s waist loosen up and he leaned back, probably (definitely) giving Oliver not one but a few heart attacks. He was lost in watching the city moving fast and yet so slow compared to how he was seeing it while running. He could see what Oliver saw in all of this and he was more than ready to always ride through Star City that way. </p><p> </p><p>When Oliver finally stopped, Barry wished it could last longer. But there were more exciting things ahead of him, Oliver finally agreed to teach him some archery, and that had to be awesome. </p><p> </p><p>“I have my bow in the base,” Oliver said, opening the door, looking at Barry over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course you have. And I’m supposed to just run for it?”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver smiled, walking inside of the warehouse. Barry rolled his eyes before running off to get the bow. He was tempted to not do it but in the end, he was the one who wanted to do it in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver was waiting for him, sitting criss-cross on the floor and Barry could stop the smile forming on his face. He knew his fiancé did it on purpose, playing the events from the past all over again.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Barry, I’m not sure I want to let people into my life, because I don’t want them to suffer when I’m gone,” Oliver said, smiling wide despite his words. Barry shaking his head in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s good since I also wanted to push everyone out of my life. Now we can do it together, right? But maybe after I kick your ass in archery?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can try.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver stood up, signaling for him to get closer. Barry grinned and walked to Oliver keeping the bow hard in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so we’re gonna leave arrows out for now. Put your left hand on the grip, below the arrow rest, and pull back the bowstring with your right hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Barry bit his lower lip to hold back his smile, doing exactly as Oliver said. “Like this?” he asked, plying a little dumb. He watched Oliver doing this enough times, at normal speed and in slow motion, to know exactly how to do it. Fingers near his chin, wrist straight, arm drew back. </p><p> </p><p>Oliver’s hand closed atop his resting on the bow and the archer leaned close to his ear. “I’m not sure since your ring is distracting me so much.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Barry breathed, passing the bow to Oliver and taking off his ring. He pulled out his chain from under the shirt and looked at Oliver with mischief in his eyes. He vibrated his hand, phasing the ring through the necklace, making sure it was on his shirt. He could humor Oliver to not have a ring on his hand but like hell, he would hide it.</p><p> </p><p>“Show off,” Oliver muttered but Barry heard him anyway. He kissed Oliver shortly with a grin, before taking back the bow.</p><p> </p><p>“You know it’s not that hard,” the speedster said, keeping a good position. “And don’t say it’s because it’s a compound bow, I know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to ask, but I’m pretty sure I already know,” Oliver said quietly and Barry had to use his all willpower to stay still, arms tensed. </p><p> </p><p>“The same reason I know how to do it right.”</p><p> </p><p>“When can I use some arrows?” Barry asked, letting go of the bowstring like he would release an arrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Archery needs some patience, not only skills,” Oliver made a point and Barry knew there was no getting through it, he just could go with it and relax.  “Tell me about your day?” Oliver asked, taking a bow with him. </p><p> </p><p>Barry hummed for a second thinking about the right answer. “Too normal for Central City standards. The new CSI is still head over heels about my reports and I think she seriously might have a crush on my brain. And also everyone somehow knows I’m transferring and it put me in the center of attention. But I saw that Star City had more fun with setting criminals on fire.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver sighed, closing his eyes. “It was Thea. She’s- It was her bloodlust kicking in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her bloodlust,” Barry echoed, turning more towards Oliver. It was something new. He suspected it could do something with Lazarus Pit. He was still learning about the League of Assassins. Resurrections, killing, being Ra’s puppets. </p><p> </p><p>“Malcolm warned me about it but I didn’t listen to him and then she looked fine and I- I was hoping everything’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it isn’t,” Barry guessed and Oliver merely nodded. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got shocked with some electricity wand,” Oliver confessed and Barry could tell he was on the edge. Electricity, storms, lightning were sensitive topics for them, more for Oliver than Barry, especially after the archer moved to Central City. “She beat him up and he fell onto something and when she took that wand and set him on fire. Only then she stopped. It was terrifying to watch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe she was just trying to help you and overdid it because you were hurt?” Barry asked, trying to find some logical reason for it. He wrapped one hand around Oliver's neck, running his thumb on his nape. “I don't think I would have any limits if somebody hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did confront her about it. And she- she attacked me, full bloodlust mode.”</p><p> </p><p>Barry got closer to Oliver, wrapping the other arm around his waist. Oliver hugged him even closer, the bow was nudging his back but the speedster didn’t say a word. Since they moved back to Star City, every night Oliver was gravitating towards him more and more, seeking peace in Barry’s arms and Barry was glad to provide it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“And as if that's not enough,” Oliver continued into his shoulder. “Lance thinks it was me so that would be it with doing things differently.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t remind me about Lance. I didn’t even talk to him about transferring myself. Do you think he still thinks my name is Bart?”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver snored with a weak smile and Barry counted it as a small victory. </p><p> </p><p>“I think that last time he talked about the Flash it was something about the freak from Central City,” Oliver reminded him playfully. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Barry shot up, looking at him in pure shock. “Why don't I know anything about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Laurel told me that when the whole Ra’s Al Ghul fiasco was up, Lance said something that all the masks started with me. Laurel, Roy, and even you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just great,” he got back to burying his whole face in Oliver’s shoulder. His voice was muttered as he added,  “another reason to stress about tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“It will be fine, honey. Everybody loves you and Lance will be no exception.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, please no. I don't want that much love.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver laughed, full out-loud laughter, closing his eyes and unconsciously gripping Barry harder as his whole body shook. And Barry couldn't complain, Oliver close to him, their worries forgot for a second. It was his home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: I was writing the second bike scene without having the first one. And I had no idea at that time what was happening on that first ride so it was a little crazy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a little late and I'm sorry but I actually fell asleep before posting the chapter after making a few final changes. A lot is happening here so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. </p><p>Title from NEEDTOBREATHE song 'Brother', chosen specify after writing scenes in Central City with blinded Barry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SCPD was different from CCPD, that wasn’t for debate. It could be a sunny day like in Central City but something always was in the air, setting Barry off for most days. Maybe it was a different lab or maybe smaller windows, not letting much of the sunlight in. Whatever it was, Barry wasn’t getting used to that easily, day after day, and week after week. And there were cases. A lot of them involved Ghosts and Damian’s magic and Barry sometimes wanted to give up his facade and just tell everyone what he knew, instead of just making some obvious leads with dead ends.   </p><p>He was sitting in front of a file about the blonde woman murdered in Pennytown, she moved to Star City, leaving two bodies already. They didn’t know a lot, just that she was speaking some kind of middle eastern language. The ghosts' cases were put back down for a moment. Barry had a feeling that she was moving closer to Star City and he wanted to stop her before she would kill someone else. She wasn’t even killing them with some methods, just animalistic attacks. </p><p>Barry put down photos of numerous women on his desk. He wanted to get a little distance and then something in his head clicked. </p><p>All those women had similar appearances to Thea’s. Some kind of middle eastern language, Arabic could work. And then that animalistic way of killing. </p><p>Barry took out his phone, calling Oliver without a second thought. </p><p>“Barry, I’m a little busy right-” Oliver started without any greeting but the speedster interrupted him, his thoughts running at the speed of light. </p><p>“I know, Ollie, I know, but I need to know everything that happened in Nanda Parbat with Thea.”</p><p>“Why do you need this?” Oliver asked, his voice going quieter as if he didn’t want anybody else to hear the question.  </p><p>“Ollie,” Barry said with his best no-nonsense tone and he heard Oliver sighed and excused himself. “So you told me she wasn’t herself, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, she attacked me, it was wild fury, she wasn’t even screaming, more like growling.”</p><p>Barry knew it could be the solvent to the cases even if it was a long shot. It wasn’t Thea, she was with them in times of murders, but maybe someone brought back the same way. It wasn’t explaining why the victims were looking like Oliver’s sister but maybe it has something to do with the fact that Thea was the last one to be brought back, maybe Lazarus Pit had some face memory. </p><p>“And they do speak Arabic in Nanda Parbat, right?” Barry asked just to be sure.</p><p>“Yes, Barry, I still don’t know why you-”</p><p>“Those murders,” he interrupted Oliver again, not letting him finish his question. “I think someone who was brought back to life the same way as Thea is behind them. You know, the way she speaks, the way of killing and,” Barry hesitated for a second, not sure how Oliver would react to that information but he deserved to know, “and victims look similar to Thea. I can’t explain it, but maybe Lazarus Pit remembers who used it last time or something. Maybe that woman is searching for Thea to join her? I don’t know how it works but maybe they are supposed to create some sort of group who was brought back to life and worship the pit for the rest of their life, but when she discovers it's not Thea she just kills them.”</p><p>“You think Thea’s in danger?”</p><p>“Maybe. She does have League of Assassins training, something that victims didn't have but we don’t know if the woman is stronger than her but she doesn’t have a self-preservation instinct so she doesn't have any limits.”</p><p>“I’m with Thea now, I’ll keep an eye on her.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Barry said, relaxing a little. “How’s it going?”</p><p>“Thea decided it's time for me to get a political strategist.” Oliver laughed shortly. “The first question I asked him was if he’s old enough to vote.”  </p><p>“Hey, asking about age was the opening line for me, you can’t cheat on me like that,” Barry answered laughing as well. </p><p>“He also doesn't want us to be much public. I mean, people probably already know about us but he wants to keep damage control.”</p><p>“I’m okay with not being in the spotlight that much, you know,” Barry said, trying to ease Oliver’s mind. </p><p>“Barry, I’m not going to hide you because people have problems with me being engaged to the man. It should be normal these days.”</p><p>“I know, Ollie. But you'll be a public person, that can make a difference. Besides, you still have to teach me how to deal with paparazzi.”</p><p>“Being with Oliver always brings it, doesn’t it?” someone asked and Barry turned to see Laurel standing at the entrance of his lab.</p><p>“Ollie, I have to go. Love you,” Barry said and hung up without waiting for a reply. “Hi, Laurel.”</p><p>“Hey, Barry,” she said, walking closer. “Do you have a minute?”</p><p>Laurel was standing at the entrance of the lab, her usual formal clothes giving their place to some jeans and a loose shirt. Barry could only guess she was there as a Laurel Lance and not necessarily D.A. Maybe it was only worse. He knew how to deal with D.A. but Laurel was a completely different story. He already had some experience with Thea, after so many unannounced visits but Laurer wasn’t coming over that much, and Barry usually was seeing her in the bunker or work. </p><p>“Yeah, sure, I was just looking at some evidence about these cases,” he said dismissively, putting a folder in a drawer.</p><p>“Was it related to that murderous woman?” she said, sounding a little nervous. </p><p>“Why would you ask?” he shot back. He did it too quickly to even try to deny her question. “Do you know anything about it?”</p><p>It was terrifying. Barry faced a lot of metahumans but standing there in front of Laurel it was scary and awkward, no matter how many times Barry already had done this. </p><p>Barry tried to blend in with the team since they moved to Star City. Between moving and transferring and staying in Central he was too busy to get to know them better (better than he knew them after a few team-ups at least)  for a long time before he started spending his days and sometimes even nights in Star City. He knew Felicity and Diggle but there were also  Laurel and Thea. He knew basic things about them, of course. Thea was the most important person in Oliver’s life and she was a badass, trained by her father, now Ra’s Al Ghul, and recently she had problems with her bloodlust after being brought back to life, and she was pissed at Oliver for proposing to someone she barely knew outside of news about the Flash. Laurel was a strong woman, always getting her way to help people during the day and the night, she also had some history with Oliver and Barry felt weird with being just with her alone in the same room, even if that was in the past. He could run to the past in any given moment if he wanted. </p><p>“Maybe. I-” she stopped taking a deep breath. “I did something stupid, Barry, and I was hoping you could help me. But you can’t tell Oliver.”</p><p>“That’s not how relationships work.”</p><p>“I understand but I-”</p><p>“You brought Sara back to life when you were in Nanda Parbat with Thea, didn’t you?” he asked and pure shock on her face was enough for an answer. It was his little random guess, something in the back of his mind as soon as he thought about Nanda Parbat. He didn’t know a lot of assassins and he knew The Lazarus Pit was used rarely. He could be completely wrong but looking at Laurel’s reaction, he knew the truth.</p><p>“How did you guess it?”</p><p>“I was sure the murder is connected with Nanda Parbat, you know, all victims look similar to Thea, the woman talks some foreign language and she’s wild, very much as Thea after she came out of the Pit. And you’re interested in that case? Not to mention that you and Thea were out to the spa some time ago and you did something stupid you don’t want Oliver to find out.”</p><p>Laurel opened her mouth to say something and Barry could only guess she was going to ask from where he knew about Pit and Thea, but then she closed them again and a confused look disappeared from her face. “When you put it like that, I can see it,” she said, sitting on his desk, running a hand through her heir. “You told Oliver already, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Only about the murderer being someone resurrected using Lazarus Pit. I didn’t have confirmation it was Sara.”</p><p>“Can you maybe not tell him? He’ll be pissed and I don’t want another lecture from him.”</p><p>Laurel was lost but Barry couldn't help but laugh. He knew Oliver’s team sometimes had their ways but it was really funny how they were afraid of his lectures. He wasn’t surprised though, he heard them all too much.</p><p>“That’s not how a healthy relationship works. And he should know before she attacks again.”</p><p>“Oliver’s lucky guy. To have you.”</p><p>“It’s not always like this, don’t make us perfect,” Barry protested. “He can be hard to live with and I’m as well.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine you two arguing.”</p><p>“You didn’t hear what was happening after you, Felicity, and Thea visited us in Central. I was going to go to Joe’s right there and even Ollie screaming about the proposal wasn’t convincing me to stay.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you leave?”</p><p>“Oliver’s a stubborn man and as much as I think he went through some shit in life and I understand that and I’m trying not to push too hard, which is usually paying off by the way, but sometimes he needs something hard to hit him to vocalize his feelings and thoughts.”</p><p>“Oh,” Laurel said stunned. “I- I actually never thought about not pushing too hard. I was always so angry at him for what he did to Sara and then I was blaming him for Tommy's death. Can I- Can I get a closer look?" she asked, catching him off guard. Barry took his time to realize she was looking at his left hand. She leaned closer and Barry gave her his hand. “It’s beautiful.” </p><p>“Yeah, it’s tungsten carbide.”</p><p>“Barry, I know what you might think but I’m happy for you two. I mean, Oliver always will be the love of my life but he moved on and that's okay. You're the love of his.”</p><p>“Am I that obvious?”</p><p>“You’re a lot like Felicity just with super speed, I’m used to it,” she laughed and Barry couldn't help his grin. </p><p>“She said something very similar to me. Everyone loves Oliver.”</p><p>“Yeah, and he doesn't even try. He's like a bad boy in his rights and everyone keeps gravitating toward him,” Laurel said with a pout which transferred to a grin and then she laughed again, Barry following the suit. “How are you by the way?” she asked after they calmed down. “After, you know, being almost eaten by the shark and everything.”</p><p>“King Shark,” he corrected not giving it a second thought. “It's weird with Harry around.”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Harrison Wells doppelganger. Cisco decided that calling him Dr. Wells brings wrong memories. And Patty, the new CSI at CCPD is good with metahumans and she thinks she has a normal job.”</p><p>“You have a case about someone who was resurrected running around and killing people similar to your fiancé's sister. Not exactly normal.”</p><p>“Okay, fine. I don't do normal. Do you think that you and Thea can take Sara? If you want you two can come to crush at our place until we find her.”</p><p>“We'll be fine. But thanks for the offer. I have to go but I’m hoping you can work your magic here and tell us when you find anything.”</p><p>She walked out with a smile, leaving Barry to his thoughts. He looked at the cases once more but gave up, moving to some Ghosts related one. The speedster had to figure out at least one of them, it would give them something to work with. </p><p>When he stopped in the bunker he knew his night was beginning. </p><p> “-down here,” Felicity said, into her coms when Barry sped in, making her yelp. She looked at him and continued without a pause, “it's probably the blonde woman we've been looking for. The woman who's killing people in Pennytown.”</p><p>“I see I'm just in time,” Barry said walking towards the gallery of suits, kissing Oliver on the cheek when he was in his reach. “Oh and I think Thea should stay here,” he added as Oliver and his sister came to get their suits. </p><p>“What? Why?” the woman asked standing with her red hood. </p><p>“Because we're after Sara. And you're her main target.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Oliver asked, looking at him expectantly. </p><p>“I- We've got things to focus on, can it wait for later?”</p><p>Oliver nodded, putting his suit on. Barry speeded into his and got Oliver where Sara was spotted. They were late, Sara already escaped before they even got there, but people around told them who they saw. And Barry was waiting for the explosion when they got back. Laurel was there, sitting with Thea at the table, Felicity still at the place behind maim computers. </p><p>“Your sister's alive, she's out there, and she's hurting people,” Oliver stormed to the table, Barry heard the anger at the edge of his voice. “How is she alive? The Lazarus Pit? You two spent your spa weekend at Nanda Parbat?” </p><p>“It was the only place we could get a reservation,” Laurel answered sarcastically but it didn’t help her. Only pissed Oliver even more. </p><p>“And you knew about it?” He turned to Barry, catching him off guard. The speedster held his hands in the surrounding gesture. </p><p>“Don't look at me like that, I had my suspicions and I told you about them. Since I discovered about that person being Sara I didn't talk to you. And then I came here,” he said and Barry came up to Oliver, trying to smooth him a little. “The blood lust is worse with Sara, isn't it?” he asked, softer this time. “Because she was brought back from death.” </p><p>“Yeah, and that's not the only problem. Sara's not herself. She's changed,” Laurel added. </p><p>“Why didn't you come to me with this?” </p><p>“Come to you for what? Your expertise with the magical resurrection? Or that judgmental look on your face?”</p><p>“For help finding her, Laurel, before she gets hurt, or she hurts anyone else. And if I have a judgmental look on my face right now, it's because you played with forces that you do not understand, and now people are dying because of it.” </p><p>Barry’s phone vibrated on the table, twice. He looked at it with a frown. A message from Cisco about some metahuman. He wished he could stay and maybe calm Oliver a little but knew he had to go. At least he still had his suit on. </p><p>“Um, Ollie. I have to go. Meta attack,” he said. Oliver looked at him and Barry wished he could stay.  </p><p>“Yes, of course,” Oliver said, walking to him and kissing him goodbye like they were going to be separated for a longer time than a few hours. “Run safe, honey.” </p><p>Barry smiled and ran to Central City. And then everything went to hell. Of course, Barry had to recognize Linda, she brought back memories of that night at the bar with Caitlin, Oliver was then gone. It was all connected and he did lose focus for a while. And then everything was so bright for the second before he saw nothing </p><p>“Barry, what's happening?” Caitlin asked over the coms. </p><p>“I can't see,” he said more to himself. “Guys, I can't see.” </p><p>Joe got Barry to take him to S.T.A.R. Labs where Caitlin made him sit through all the tests she could think of.</p><p>“I still can't see,” Barry said when Caitlin was looking into his eyes again. “How long is this gonna last?”</p><p>“You're suffering from solar retinopathy,” Caitlin expanded, not answering his question. “Your retinas are severely damaged. You're lucky you're not permanently blind.”</p><p>“But with your rapid regeneration abilities, your sight should return soon. 6.25 hours by my estimation,” Jay added and as much as Barry still wasn’t fully convinced to trust him he was happy he was there and did something useful.  </p><p>“All this could have been avoided if you just stopped Light instead of chit-chatting with her,” Wells said and Barry closed his eyes in annoyance, it was almost as he was hearing one of Oliver’s lectures but mixed with Wells’ attitude. Horrible mix.</p><p>“She caught Barry off guard,” Cisco tried to stand for him. </p><p>“Always an excuse with you, right? He's the fastest man alive. How could she possibly do that?”</p><p>“Because Light looks exactly like Linda Park,” Barry tried to explain. “We met each other last year and she brought back some memories.” </p><p>“That's why Zoom sent her. Because he knew you'd hesitate.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s the case. We only talked for a few minutes after-” Barry stuttered, words dying in his throat and he thought he was over it. “After Ollie died in Nanda Parbat and I was trying to forget in some bar.”</p><p>“But still we can’t exclude the option that Zoom had to have known somehow that you have met Linda,” Jay said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Which is why Barry has to act now before Zoom sends another double from Barry's life. At least we don’t have to worry about two Queens running around here,” Wells said emotionlessly and a cold shiver ran down Barry’s spine. He opened his mouth to ask, ask if that meant what it could mean, but voice and breath were stuck in his throat. </p><p>“You don’t mean that-” Caitlin started, but Harry stopped her impatiently. </p><p>“Yes, I mean that Oliver Queen is dead on Earth 2, his father made it back from the island, became the Green Arrow, got busted last year. Someone took over the mantle and became the Hood but it wasn’t Oliver.” </p><p>Barry inhaled, trying to throw that thought out of his head. Oliver was alive, his Oliver was alive, he was safe in Star City waiting for Barry to run into his arms. Oliver was alive.</p><p>“All right,” he said, trying to compose himself. “Right now, I'm more worried about Linda. When I saw who was under the mask, I said her name. What if Light didn't even realize that she had a doppelganger here until I accidentally told her? The first thing that Atom Smasher did when he crossed the breach was to kill his doppelganger.”  </p><p>“Yeah, we should keep an eye on Linda. Bur Barry can't do anything until his sight returns,” Cisco summoned up as Barry tried to walk through the cortex, bumping into a few things. And he thought he knew how the cortex looked and he would be able to walk there even blindly.</p><p>“I'll do it,” Jay offered, helping Barry get to the rail behind the main desk.</p><p>“I'll go with you,” Caitlin shouted before Barry could protest and she took Jay out. Maybe that was for the better. </p><p>Barry leaned more on his hands, letting the silence in the cortex sink in. Harry was doing whatever he was doing and Cisco was typing something on the keyboard, somewhere behind him. Barry was grateful for a few breaths he got before Iris stormed in. </p><p>“Hey, Barry! Hey. I came as soon as I heard,” she said, and then she went silent. “You look just like him.”</p><p>“I'm guessing my counterpart did something to offend her as well?”  Wells asked, not sounding surprised. Or maybe he didn’t care at all. </p><p>“Her fiancé was kidnapped because of him,” Cisco explained and Harry hummed in agreement before walking out of the cortex. It was weird - hear the footsteps but not seeing the person who’s walking. </p><p>“Iris, I know it's weird seeing him,” Barry said, trying to find where Iris was attending. She laughed and the speedster felt another hand in his, turning in her direction. “How are you doing, by the way? Now Wells, earlier your mother. You know you can talk to me about it.”</p><p>“Yeah, it's just a lot to process lately. I mean, now that she's gone, I’m better. Really,” she said before he protested. “I'm fine, okay? I should be asking how you're doing.” </p><p>“Well, it’s weird but at least it’s not painful. I just don't know what to do. I’m not keen on staying in S.T.A.R. Labs the whole time.”</p><p>“Come on, there's gotta be something that can help you get through the night,” she said and Barry just agreed with her. “Or someone. Cisco, can you help us?” she asked, leaning over Barry's shoulder.</p><p>“What do you need me for?” Cisco answers with another question and Barry started to get what Iris was doing. He turned around, walking towards his best friend. </p><p>“Cisco, hey!” </p><p>“To your left.” Iris directed him. “Other left.” </p><p>“Cisco,” he repeated, hitting someone, and then he heard Cisco’s laughing. They all were laughing at him. </p><p>“I’m here, dude. What do you need me for?”</p><p>Barry smiled, asking for help in fighting the boredom, and then as Barry expected Cisco said he had a plan. </p><p>Cisco helped Barry get into his apartment. It was the engineer's idea and no matter how many times the speedster repeated he was fine by himself in that loft, he couldn't argue with his genius friend. He had to agree, sometimes all the sounds and scents mixed were like a problem he wasn't able to solve.</p><p>“You need something, dude?” Cisco asked, closing doors behind them. </p><p>“I'm good. I just need to call Oliver. So maybe you can help me with-”</p><p>“Yeah, sure," Cisco said as he dialed Oliver's number and passed the phone to Barry. "I’ll call the rest of the team, tell them we’re here and I’m expecting them to be as fast as they can.”</p><p>Barry nodded, moving to sit on the couch. He knew this place well enough, but he still managed to bump into the coffee table. After four long signals, Oliver picked up. Barry let go of the breath he was holding. Oliver picked up, Oliver was alive, Barry was repeating it over and over in his head until Oliver made it more true by talking to him. </p><p>“Barry. How are you? Is everything okay? Why are you calling?” Oliver said at one breath before Barry got the chance to say something. </p><p>“Ollie, slow down, please,” Barry laughed, hoping the tears in his eyes weren't showing in his voice. “I’m fine, well, I will be fine in a few hours.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked and his tone got back to its overprotective self, reserved for every single time Barry was hurt and the speedster soaked into the familiar warmth coming with that tone. He could almost feel the shadow of Oliver’s hand touching his face, kissing his eyes and his temple, the gestures promising he was going to be next to Barry until everything would be alright again. He couldn’t imagine the world without it. </p><p>“I’m kinda blind. It’s temporary, less than 7 hours and it will pass,” he quickly assured Oliver, not wanting to worry him even more. “But I’m staying in Central tonight.”</p><p>“Do you need me to come back to Central City?”</p><p>Yes, Barry wanted to say. Yes, I need you close to me to forget that you’re dead on another earth. I need to feel you’re okay so I can be okay. </p><p>“I can be there as soon as I can,” Oliver added and Barry realized he was silent for too long. </p><p>“No, you don’t have to. I have the whole team Flash to take care of me so you can stay in Star City, watch out for Thea. How is she, by the way?” Barry asked, trying to change the topic for something he didn’t have to control himself that much. </p><p>“She was in the hospital, it turned out Sara was faster than we were. But she’s out now and we’re getting ready to set  rap and get Sara’s soul back.”</p><p>“How are you going to do that?” Barry asked, forgetting for a second about everything on his mind. Oliver was going to do some kind of magical ritual, or whatever he was going to do. “Get someone’s soul back?”</p><p>Oliver laughed at how excited Barry got. “Remember when I told you about this crazy guy I met on the island? John Constantine,” Oliver said and Barry hummed for the moment looking for the right name in his mind. </p><p>“The same guy who gave you that weird tattoo? He can do it?”</p><p>“Yeah, and he also owns me a favor.”</p><p>“Okay so you focus on Thea and keep her safe and I should be home tomorrow's morning, waiting for the story of getting somebody’s soul back. Just remember all the details.”</p><p>“I can tell Lance that you need a day off if you want to,” Oliver offered him, worry back all over his voice. Barry smiled, laying his head on the back of the couch. He felt Cisco sitting next to him, their knees touching and the speedster could only imagine the look Cisco was giving him. </p><p>“No, I can make it. I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” he asked to skip listing all the reasons why he shouldn't go to work after being blind. </p><p>“Right,” Oliver agreed, sensing the end of the conversation. “Love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Ollie. Bye,” Barry hung up, closing his eyes to see the darkness instead of the foggy world. He sighed, trying not to overthink the call. Part of him still wanted Oliver to come to Central but he also knew Star City needed him more. </p><p>“You know that sounded like you were ducking him, dude. He’s your fiancé, what’s wrong?” Cisco asked, and yup, Barry could see his expression that comes with that tone in his mind. </p><p>“It’s- What Harry said, about Earth 2,” Barry said as it would explain everything to Cisco.</p><p>“About Oliver being dead?” Cisco guessed and Barry nodded. </p><p>“I guess it just got more real. I’ve always known he can die out there in the field as much as I can get hurt but that's the risk we take. But the whole world without Oliver? That’s too much for me. And hearing his voice was a reminder he’s alive but a few more minutes and I’d ask him to come here. And I didn’t want to listen to the lecture.”</p><p>“Look, man,” Cisco said, patting his shoulder. “The whole multiverse concept is new for me as well, but you can’t think like that. Oliver’s doppelganger death was back in 2012 if the gambit went down in the same year. It wasn’t affecting us before and it's not affecting our lives now, you just know about it but it doesn’t change anything.”</p><p>“Thanks, Cisco,” Barry said with a small smile, feeling somehow better. “But that’s not the only thing on my mind, you know. Why didn’t you tell me about your powers earlier? You know we wouldn't think you would turn evil just because you’re a meta.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, it’s just-” Cisco sighed, taking a deep breath. “Everything was happening and I didn’t want you to worry about me. I wanted to tell you but then you moved and Harry outed me anyway.”</p><p>“Cisco, I’m always worried about you. Sometimes I felt like I abandoned you all when I moved but no matter where I am, I’m always your best friend and I’m never leaving your side, just one call and I'll be by your side.”</p><p>“I thought Iris was your best friend,” Cisco remarked. </p><p>“Iris is my sister and no matter how great she is she’s nowhere close to you. S.T.A.R. Labs forever, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, right. I’ll make sure to bother you with my every problem all the time,” Cisco promised and Barry felt how Cisco moved closer to him and they hugged shortly. </p><p>Barry laughed when Cusco let go of him and he poked his friend’s arm. “Just think of all the power tests we can do together.”</p><p>“I'll kick your ass and even Mr. Green Arrow won’t be able to help you,” Cisco promised with mischief in his voice. Barry couldn’t wait for that promise to be made true. </p><p>“I bet you will. Remember I’m just a call away.”</p><p>“Just a call away,” Cisco echoed, and Barry swore he could hear the true smile in his voice.</p><p>“You know what we’re going to do?” the speedster asked, changing the topic and moving on from their moment. </p><p>“I’ve decided we’re watching ‘The Wrath of Khan’,” Cisco announced, clearly proud of himself. </p><p>“Don’t we have it memorized by now, dude?” Barry asked, frowning. Because seriously, how many times they could watch the same movie all over again?</p><p>“That's the point, you won't miss a great movie because you can act those scenes in your head. And I can say my line.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, whatever you say. When the rest will be here?”</p><p>“They are picking up the pizzas on their way,” Cisco answers, getting up to put on the movie. “Man, how did you use that thing?” Cisco complained, sounding annoyed. Barry didn’t see what he was talking about and he didn’t have any idea what was wrong with his TV. But he didn’t ask, better for him to shut up when it came to some kind of technical crime. “But I got this, give me five minutes.”</p><p>“Who's doppelganger do you think we'll see next?” Barry asked to pass the time. He leaned into the couch even more. </p><p>“Who have we seen already? Harry and Linda. I doubt it will be you, Jay’s the Flash so what another power would you have? Also, that wouldn't be in Zoom’s style.” </p><p>“Okay, so maybe you. You can vibe, maybe what’s something you can do across the multiverse,” Barry proposed and Cisco laughed at him. “Don’t laugh at me, I can bet you have powers on Earth 2.”</p><p>“Fine by me, Allen. Bets on.”</p><p>“Do I even wanna know?” Joe asked, stepping to the living room. They didn’t hear him coming but that could be the fact that Joe had a key and he let himself in. </p><p>“Joe, hey,” Barry greeted him, avoiding the question. </p><p>“Yeah, where's the rest?” Cisco asked before Joe got the chance to say something and investigate them further. </p><p>“Caitlin should be here soon, and Eddie is picking Iris up.” </p><p>“Okay, good,” Cisco decided. “I’ll start making popcorn and yes, we need popcorn not only pizzas for it to be a true movie night”</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Joe asked, sitting on the opposite side of the couch when Cisco started making noises in the kitchen.  </p><p>“Good, but sitting here now I want nothing more than to just run there and hide with Oliver at home or even in the bunker,” Barry admitted and he smiled at the idea of that. Sure he missed just being with his family but a lot changed in the last months - he acted distant when they were in Central City and then he got so used to seeing Oliver every day, no matter if it was a good day or not. Being in their loft meant he could let his guard down and just be Barry Allen, not the CSI Barry Allen or the Flash who was the hero of two cities now. Just Barry and Oliver, holding on the best as they could, together and with love for each other. </p><p>“I get it. I would worry if you didn’t want to go back to Oliver any second you could. I think that's where you belong now. Even if Oliver still isn’t someone who I would picture to be a part of my family but I did give him my permission to propose to you, didn’t I?”</p><p>“I still can’t believe you did,” Barry said with a laugh.</p><p>“Give me some credit, Bear. He invited me to your house just so you would talk to me behind your back, he has my respect for that.”</p><p>“I hope you know he heard a lot about that,” Barry said and that time Joe laughed at the pictures in his head. After all, he knew the tantrum Barry could throw. </p><p>“I can only imagine,” Joe said before the door burst open. Caitlin shouted something about helping Cisco and she quickly sneaked near the sounds of the microwave. Iris and Eddie walked closer and Barry heard the sound of moving chairs. </p><p>“How do you feel, Barry?” Eddie asked. “Iris told me what happened and I’m sorry I wasn’t there. It’s weird to be in the S.T.A.R. Labs after, you know, everything.” </p><p>“It’s okay, I'm good. Feels weird to not be able to see,” he answered, waving his hand around, seeing just a blur of movement. </p><p>“At least it's just temporally,” Caitlin said somewhere behind the counter. “Jay won't come, he said he will watch Linda.”</p><p>“Almost like in the good old days with just team Flash,” Barry joked. </p><p>“Dude, you have no idea,” Cisco said. “Also popcorn is almost ready. Just one more bowl and we’re good to go.”</p><p>“Well as we wait, you can tell us about Star City,” Iris suggested, smiling. “I know more about your life from the news than from you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Barry asked, frowning. </p><p>“You're working with the Green Arrow? And Oliver is running for mayor? I know nothing about your life.”</p><p>“That’s-” Barry didn’t want to answer her questions but he was caught, there was no denying his guilt. “They all are great, you know. Almost everyone is out in the field, me, Green Arrow, Speedy, Spartan, Black Canary. Everyone has each other’s back and then Overwatch is looking after everyone,” Barry smiled a little at the nickname. He knew Felicity was going to get it as her codename soon, but Oliver wanted to surprise her so the speedster was pretending to be clueless. “Also staying in the bunker after hours is always kind of fun.”</p><p>“Are you gonna tell me some more details?” She tried to pressure him but Barry was smarter after so many years living with Iris. </p><p>“Not really,” Barry admitted. “I can talk with you about the Flash stuff but I’m not comfortable with talking about them.”</p><p>“Okay, at least tell me something more about Oliver. He’s been running for mayor for some time now and I know nothing about it. You can’t dismiss me with one line about it. If he wins, you’ll be known in all Star City.”</p><p>“Yeah, it's kinda awesome. I mean there is a lot of adjusting for me to be in the spotlight but I think I have a good guide. Thea is awesome in what she’s doing” </p><p>“How’s she? You two left because of her and I don't know anything about it either.”</p><p>“She’s doing better, I hope. Ollie says she got out of the hospital today, but she can get worse anytime. We can’t find a cure for her illness.”</p><p>“Maybe S.T.A.R. Labs can help. Cisco made a gun shooting gold, finding what is wrong with her and curing it shouldn’t be that hard,” Iris suggested.</p><p>“I’m afraid we’re not that smart,” Caitlin cut in sadly. “Like we can’t find a good cure for cancer. We’re people, not gods and if Barry and Oliver weren’t able to find what’s going on, maybe they need to just wait and see what happened.”</p><p>Iris hummed in agreement before Cisco silenced them all, starting the movie. At the end of it, Cisco did turn to him and said “I have been and always shall be your friend”.</p><p>Coming back to Star City was like waking up from a bad dream. Barry couldn't resist making an “it’s good to see you” pun and Oliver smiled at him and shook his head the same way he was doing whenever Barry was saying he’d be back in the flash. Soon Barry discovered that  Oliver not only brought Sara’s soul but he also sold his own by calling  Felicity’s mother. Ray left some kind of message and Felicity was overworking herself. Barry was ready to run to Central City as soon as Dr. LIght escaped but Cisco stopped him, coming up with this plan to dress Linda as her doppelganger and train her and he told Barry they didn’t need him for that. </p><p>Things changed when Linda lost faith in herself. Telling her his secret identity was his idea, so he ran back to Central City to do it himself. One of her first questions was to ask if his boyfriend was okay. Barry laughed, he couldn’t believe she remembered him but he proudly said he was okay and they even got engaged, showing her the ring. He didn’t mention Oliver’s name but he was sure Linda’s inner journalist will tempt her to connect facts and he hadn’t been wrong - when she came to training, the first thing she did was to point that out. Linda was happy to help and even if the training process was long and difficult, it was worth it. And at least Barry knew how Oliver had felt when he was doing everything wrong and using super speed all the time instead of listening. It didn’t mean he would change that. </p><p>And then everything went according to plan, which was odd but Barry was hoping that maybe fate was kind to them this time and didn’t question it. That way he could be in Star City faster than he planned. </p><p>“There you go,” Cisco said when the new emblem was on his, on their, suit.  “It's like you think these things just grow on trees or something.”</p><p>“And we threw away the last one for nothing,” Barry complained, crossing his arms. Harry had something familiar with Eobard, but he was acting a little too paranoid. If the mission had gone right, then it had gone right, no place to doubt.</p><p>“You've been going over this footage dozens of times,” Caitlin told Harry who was sitting in front of computers, not sharing their happy moods. “Everything went exactly according to plan.”</p><p>“If it had, Zoom would have shown up,” he argued, aggressively pressing the keyboard.  </p><p>“Maybe Light was wrong,” Barry hypothesized, to try to get Harry’s mind off the topic. “ Maybe he can't see through the breaches. Or maybe he finally decided to give up.” </p><p>Barry wanted to say something more but his phone buzzed and lightened up with a call from Iris. He picked up only to hear his sister talking too fast and sounding too panicked for him to understand. “Hey. Iris, slow down. I can't understand you.”</p><p>He frowned when alarms in S.T.A.R. Labs and Harry’s watch went off after one another. He also finally figured out what Iris was saying.  “Zoom has Linda.”</p><p>“He's on the roof,” Cisco shouted, already pushing Harry from his computer. Barry was in his suit and out there faster than anyone could add something, taking the speed depending serum with him, just in case. </p><p>“Put her down,” Barry demanded when he stopped. Zoom was holding Linda near the end of the roof. Too close. </p><p>“You like to fish with bait?” he growled. “I do too.” </p><p>Zoom let go of Linda’s coat. Barry knew he couldn’t catch her by running on the wall, she was falling too far from it and he was sure Zoom had it planned. He ran down, waving his hands to create wind to slow her down and catch her.  </p><p>“You need to get out of here, okay?” he asked, putting her down. Linda caught his arms, trying to pull him with her, fear was clear in her eyes. </p><p>“No, you can't fight that thing. It's a monster,” she protested, leaning more on him. He noticed Zoom got down to stand close to them. </p><p>“Just go.” </p><p>Barry was weighing his options. He couldn’t use the serum, Zoom would block him easily and it would go to waste. He ran through all the things he knew, trying to figure out how he could get Zoom. His matches with reverse Flash were usually all about running around and hitting each other but if Zoom was faster than him there was no use for that. He learned how to throw lighting since then though. </p><p>He ran a few laps around the S.T.A.R. Labs, getting the necessary energy, and then he threw the lighting towards Zoom. He was expecting some effect, even if it wouldn’t knock him out, maybe Zoom would trip.  </p><p>Zoom caught the lighting and threw it back at him. </p><p>“Did you guys see that?” Barry asked over his coms, standing up. </p><p>“See him catch a bolt of lightning with his demonic claws?” Cisco asked, sounding terrified. “Yeah, saw that.”</p><p>Barry took a deep breath. He wasn’t even scared, he knew he was able to win with Zoom if he would play his cards right. Barry could understand why his friends were scared, worried about him, but he also had in mind all his previous victories, months of training, and emotions put aside. </p><p>“Run, Barry,” Caitlin said over the coms. She wasn’t asking, she was insisting and Barry was fully aware she was worried and if she could, she would get to him and stop him.</p><p>“No,” he protested standing straight. “I'm gonna see if Wells' speed-dampening serum works. What do you want from me?” he asked Zoom to distract him, provoke him to do what Barry wanted him to, without any suspicions. </p><p>“Everything,” Zoom growled an answer. Barry smiled, it should be easy. </p><p>“You want to be me? Is that it? You want to be a hero?”</p><p>Zoom laughed at him. “Heroes die.” </p><p>“Only if you can catch them,” Barry shot back, running towards the S.T.A.R. Labs and on the wall, higher and higher. </p><p>He couldn’t match Zoom’s speed but he could take it out of the equation altogether. Freefall fight. Their drag force equaled the downward force of gravity, making the net force zero, making equal velocities. </p><p>It was a good plan, but something went wrong, Barry felt like it always was going wrong, Zoom got him, he didn’t know how or when all of sudden his lip was cut and his head was aching. The next thing he knew he was lying on the ground and it was bad. </p><p>“Never forget, I am the fastest man alive,” Zoom growled and throw another series of punches, Barry tried to stand still but then he felt as something broke inside of him, a short wave of pain, before there was nothing and he fell on the ground, wondering why he wasn’t able to stand anymore. He tried to remember what it could be, what Zoom did to him but every lesson in his mind was forgotten, he was falling free. His lungs were on fire, breaths were too exhausting, and closing his eyes was so tempting. </p><p>He heard Zoom telling something to someone. Who was he talking to? Did Cisco or Caitlin try to save him? Why was everything so foggy and unclear?</p><p>Zoom dragged him up, Barry could tell his feet weren’t on the ground more in the air and then everything blurred, there were moments when Barry thought he saw flashes of lights or heard gunshots, but he wasn’t sure if it was real or if it was a dream.  </p><p>When Zoom stopped it was in a bright room, very similar to the cortex. Could they be back at S.T.A.R. Labs? Barry couldn't breathe and he didn't feel the ground under his feet. </p><p>“Barry!” Caitlin's voice got to Barry's head. Zoom growled something next to his ear but it sounded unclear. Then Zoom let go of him and he hit the floor. Well, he assumed he hit the floor because he could take a few shallow breaths and feel something cold against his head and shoulders. </p><p>He saw Caitlin hovering over him, asking him to do something but he felt too tired to listen to her. So he just let go of everything, closing his eyes and surrounding himself in the calming darkness. </p><p>When Barry woke up, he was on the bed, under the blanket. He felt a firm grip on his hand tighten and he looked at the side to see Oliver sitting next to his bed, looking at him with worry. Thank God, Oliver was there, Barry wasn’t sure if he could take it all alone. </p><p>“Barry. Barry? Can you hear me?” Caitlin asked and he turned his head to look at her. Cisco came to stand behind her.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, looking at the three of them. </p><p>“You scared the crap out of us,” Cisco said quietly. “You were gone for a long time.” </p><p>“Never do it again, Barry,” Oliver said, standing to kiss Barry's forehead. The speedster closed his eyes for a moment with a weak smile, welcoming a feeling of warmness that always comes with Oliver's kisses. “I swear to god, if you ever decide to go after Zoom all by yourself, I will lock you in the bunker.”</p><p>“How bad is it?” he asked when Oliver pulled back from him and grabbed his hand.</p><p>“Bad,” Caitlin answered, not going into details. Maybe it was for the best, Barry felt like crap, he didn't need to know how many bones he had broken. “If you didn't heal so quickly, I'd be very worried.” </p><p>“Linda,” Barry remembered. “How is she?” </p><p>“She's fine. She's staying with some friends out in Coast City,” Cisco answered. </p><p>“Zoom?” he asked, looking at the ceiling. He failed and now he could only hope that Zoom hadn't done anything that could make Central City unsafe. </p><p>“Let's- Let's worry about Zoom when you're up and about,” Oliver said, running his hand over Barry's leg. The speedster's heart stopped. He saw the movement but he didn't feel anything. He tried to get up, but Caitlin stopped him, </p><p>“Oh, no, you're staying put.” </p><p>Barry saw how Oliver’s hand tightened around his thigh. Muscles moving under the archer's skin, fingers dipping into his flesh. His world stopped and he gasped for air, reaching out for Oliver’s hand. That couldn't be happening. </p><p>“Yeah, seriously, you got your ass kicked,” Cisco added, putting his hand onto Barry’s over the leg. His head was spinning and he felt sick. </p><p>“No, guys, I can't feel my legs,” he said with horror in his voice. “I can't feel my legs.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I might have screwed up a little Barry at the end but I hope it turned out okay and we're getting back to it in the next chapter so I'll leave it for you to decide. See you next week</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. All of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So another week passed by, it's time for chapter 5. The title is of course from John Legend's song.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry woke up, feeling a thin sheet on the bed, moving on his skin, on his arms, not his legs. He breathed in the scent of antiseptics and chemicals, always lingering in S.T.A.R. Labs. The speedster opened his eyes with no power to move, even just a little. Part of him wanted to cry, but his eyes were dry, no matter how hard he wanted tears to stream down his face. Maybe tears would feel better than numbness. </p><p>He ran a hand over his legs to check if he could feel something. Nothing. There was nothing he could feel. Barry bit his lower lip, he was crashing the flesh between his teeth until it hurt until it bled. Breathing was becoming harder and harder with every passing second. He was underwater and he needed air so desperately but it wasn’t there.</p><p>Barry swallowed, choking and he pushed himself to a sitting position. Nobody was around, the cortex was dark. </p><p>Nobody was there to help him breathe. Neither Caitlin nor Cisco, not even Oliver. </p><p>Barry fell on the pillow, the movement causing even more pain, he caught a few times, covering his eyes with his elbow. He hated it, he hated it so much and wanted it to end. He closed his eyes, begging and screaming for it to end. </p><p>When he opened his eyes he wasn’t in S.T.A.R. Labs anymore. He was lying on the couch in his and Oliver’s living-room in Star City. Barry wasn’t sure how long he was asleep but he remembered watching a movie with Oliver, then he fell asleep with his head on Oliver’s lap, the archer was stocking his heir, playing with them, lulling Barry to sleep. He had a nightmare but it was better that way - there was only his mind fighting against him, he hadn’t seen Zoom taking someone else with him. </p><p>Barry sat up, looking around. TV was turned off, a blanket around his legs. He turned around to see Oliver at the table. Barry frowned. His fiance was looking at the mug in his hands and he didn’t even look at Barry when he woke up. He should hear him, even if the speedster didn’t make too much sound, the Green Arrow’s vigilance was always on point. </p><p>Barry stood up, leaning on everything in his reach. For a moment, the feeling from his dream came back, he was useless, couldn't walk, his legs weren’t cooperating and he felt like he would fall after five steps. The speedster stopped for closing his eyes. He was walking even if it was harder than usual. He was a lot better than almost two weeks ago and he could do it, his spine was hurting, breathing was hard but he had a goal. Even if he couldn't walk for himself, he had to get to Oliver and there was nothing that could stop him. He leaned against anything he could, supporting his weight on the back of the couch, the wall, the table. After a few steps, he smiled a little. He was doing great, he had to focus on that. Oliver finally noticed him, but before he got up, Barry fell onto Oliver’s lap.</p><p>“What are you doing, Barry? You shouldn’t be walking around,” Oliver said, wrapping his arms around Barry’s waist to keep him steady.</p><p>“You probably wouldn’t notice if I walked out of here,” Barry said softly, not wanting to break the silence. He didn’t say anything about how he was good to walk. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Oliver was silent for minutes, staring in the space. Barry thought he wasn’t going to answer, he wasn’t even there with him but somewhere far away. </p><p>“I-” Oliver started, taking a breath and his expression changed into something fake and not caring. “I’m just doubting myself. Nothing new, I guess,” Oliver shrugged but Barry wasn’t the one to be fooled. </p><p>Oliver had a bad habit of thinking he could always make it. Not only could, but he had to. No matter what he was facing, all the decisions were his and Barry couldn't blame him for it, he was doing the same thing.  </p><p>But the thing with Oliver was that the thoughts of all of his decisions were coming back in the least appropriate times, especially when Oliver was left with no one to tell him to keep fighting with it and no matter how much Oliver liked to think he could make it, he needed his safe harbor to keep him sane and Barry was always there to be both lighting and a lightning rod for Oliver. </p><p>“Ollie-” Barry started but Oliver raised a hand, stopping him mid-sentence. </p><p>“I was just left with my own thoughts for too long, it will pass anytime, now you’re here.”</p><p>Part of Barry, the more impatient part, wanted him to ask Oliver to tell him more, refuse to leave until the archer would open up and wouldn't just dismiss him. But he remembered what he had said to Laurer the other day. To push Oliver over the edge was a tricky task, doable only under special circumstances and that wasn’t one of those times. </p><p>“Ollie,” Barry started again, his voice more held more power to it, so Oliver wouldn't interrupt him this time. “Of course I’m here for you. I will always run to you, even if I can’t run like right now, it won’t stop me. And no matter how much I’ll get bored of telling you this, I’ll repeat myself over and over again until it will finally find its way into your head.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if I’m making progress,” Oliver admitted and Barry knew he wasn’t talking about telling him his problem about opening to people. His voice changed, it was more distant and empty. “Me, running for a mayor, me being the Green Arrow. So many people died because of me at some point and I feel like- like everything I’ve ever done wasn’t good at all like I’m the villain too.”</p><p>“I don’t think I could ever be able to fall in love with you if you would be that bad. I mean you do look good but that’s not why I love you. You care about everyone but yourself and just for that alone you can’t be a bad person,” Barry said, taking a sip from the mug, before putting a face. “What made you think that cold and bitter tea was a good idea? You know what, I’m taking it back. You can’t be someone good and drink cold tea.”</p><p>“I think that's not how this world works,” Oliver said, smiling a little. “But I can promise to never drink cold tea anymore, honey bear.”</p><p>“That wasn’t smooth, Ollie,” Barry protested laughing. “You know you can always talk to me, every time your head is against you.”</p><p>“I know, thank you. Now I can make us some hot tea and we can wait for Thea to get here before the gala?”Oliver asked and he stood up, picking Barry up bridal style. The speedster sighed, annoyed, and grateful at the same time. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall onto Oliver's shoulder.</p><p>“Ollie, I can walk.”</p><p>“I'm not so sure,” Oliver answered and Barry felt his voice vibrate through his chest and he had to admit it was a pleasant feeling “A few days ago you were able to do only six steps.”</p><p>“I healed a broken spine in a week, I'm progressing fast,” he tried to argue. “ I already walked to you,” he said holding the last letter longer but he was in the lost position. Oliver went into a full overprotective mode and Barry was lucky he let him get to Star City instead of staying in S.T.A.R. Labs any longer. </p><p>“But that thing tonight's gala is still on, right?” he asked, trying to put as much hope in his voice as he could. “The one Alex said every mayor in the history of Star City had attended it. You’re giving a speech, I need to be there.”</p><p>Oliver chuckled, putting Barry down on the couch and leaning his hands on his knees, his face close to Barry’s. “You wouldn't miss it, don’t you?”</p><p>“Never in this life. I’m a better fiance than you.”</p><p>“You are better what now?”</p><p>“You never take me on dates anymore,” Barry tased with a smile, running his fingertips on Oliver's shoulder with an innocent smile. He had to play it right to win. </p><p>Oliver laughed, picking his lips. “When you're back on your legs, I’ll take you on the best date of your life. Remember to stay close to me or someone who will support you while I'll be giving a speech tonight. And if something's wrong, you'll tell me immediately. After that, you’ll get your date.”</p><p>“Superhero word,” Barry promised, smiling as Oliver laughed again. He almost heard that 'there is no such thing as a superhero word, honey', but he kissed Oliver before he could say it. The door busted open and Thea walked into their apartment, making them break apart.</p><p>“You know, just because you're my sister it doesn't mean you don't have to knock first,” Oliver said looking at her, still hovering over Barry. </p><p>“I already was scarred for life thanks to you,” she shot back, taking off her coat. She had a black dress on and her makeup done, so Barry guessed she was ready for the gala. “I wanted to check how Barry is feeling and tell you to hurry up.”</p><p>“I would be much better if your brother stopped carrying me everywhere,” Barry said looking at Thea with a wink. The woman laughed, her eyes softening as she moved to the couch to sit next to him. </p><p>“Oh, he has it in his blood. Being such a pain in the ass sometimes, am I right, Ollie?”</p><p>Oliver sighed looking at the ceiling like he would be praying to every god he knew for patience. Barry and Thea were always teamed up against him because no matter how much they loved Oliver, teasing him together with all their powers was too good to resist. </p><p>“I know I'm right. Now, tell me how is your spine? Felicity told me it’s better now but I didn't get many details. Like always, apparently, since I also found out I missed a telepathic gorilla.”</p><p>Thea had kind of the point. She was still a little pissed at them for keeping their engagement a secret and they were adding things on her list of reasons to be pissed at them. But in their defense, neither of them thought of calling the team Arrow to help them with Grodd. They used the fact that Oliver was in Central City at that time and they had a team of geniuses and a man with the face of Harrison Wells, the face of person Grodd called his father. </p><p>How long the woman could hold her revenge was beyond Barry’s mind. Maybe they could get a little too secretive sometimes but it wasn’t a reason to point that out every time they talked.</p><p>“Grodd wasn’t that much fun,” Oliver told her, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“There are not many details about my spine either. I can walk a few steps and Ollie won’t let me make more of them but maybe at the end of the week, I should be good as new. And then I can show you how I’m throwing the lighting.”</p><p>“You can throw lightning?” Thea echoed in awe and Oliver smiled at his sister's amusement. She was all over the fact that Barry was the Flash and they probably were alive just because of it. So once in a while, Barry was saying random facts about his powers and no matter how mad Thea was at them, it was always causing the childish spark in her eyes. “That’s so awesome.”</p><p>“Yeah. Well, anyway. Do you two have some tips on what I should be doing?” he asked, changing the subject. As much as he wanted to go he had no idea how he should behave.</p><p>“What exactly do you need to know?” Thea asked, crossing her legs and getting more comfortable on the couch. “I would give you a full guide but I don’t think we have time for that.”</p><p>“I don’t know what I want to know,” Barry answered confused, blinking at her. Thea rolled her eyes with a smile. </p><p>“Just be yourself,” Oliver said, holding out a hand for Barry. “You won’t have to do anything that requires some special preparation so you’ll be fine. “</p><p>“You two should change because as I said we can’t be late.” Thea decided suddenly. “Just make sure won’t take extra time for non-changing activities,” she teased with a smile. “I’m not sure if Barry can keep up with you, Ollie.”</p><p>“Actually,” Oliver started and Barry was begging all the forces he could think of for his fiance to not say what Barry thought he was going to say, feeling his cheeks being as red as his suit. “I’m the one who has to keep up. You know, with Barry being a metahuman speedster and-”</p><p>“Okay,” Thea said, closing her eyes and tilting head to the side, her lips a tight line. “I was supposed to already be scarred for life, I didn’t want to hear that. Too much information. Just hurry up because we can’t be late. God, I think it’s the first time I’m regretting teasing somebody.”</p><p>Barry also closed his eyes, trying not to look at Thea. He yelped when Oliver picked him up again and he wanted to protest but as soon as he opened his mouth, Oliver jumped two steps at a time and Barry clung to him, not enjoying the perspective of falling. He knew Oliver was able to support them both and he was just messing with the speedster to shut him up. </p><p>Once they were in the security of their bedroom, Barry crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look annoyed. “Really, Ollie? Keeping up with me?”</p><p>“I had to say something to scare her,” Oliver tried to defend himself. Barry’s face cracked up, destroying everything. Oliver pecked his lips before he threw Barry's tux at him. “I still can’t believe you agreed to the black-tie that easy, especially after fighting Zoom.”</p><p>“Well, everyone is all over me anyway and I won’t take another evening watching movies for hours.”</p><p>“We don’t watch movies all the time. That you do with Cisco.”</p><p>“Are you sure you're okay?” Barry asked, getting more serious. “I can do whatever you need me to do, you know that.”</p><p>“I know, honey. Can we- can we stay up all night after the gala? You can bubble about why the sky is blue or the sun is yellow.”</p><p>“Why would I know that?” Barry asked with a stupid smile.</p><p>“Because everyone takes it as something obvious but if you ever ask someone why it’s that way, they don’t know. And if people assume it’s normal and they don’t know why it’s normal, it means that the explanation has to do something with science.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m not sure how you will survive me talking science to you. But of course, I’ll stay up with you,” Barry said quietly, just above the whisper but not loud enough to make it sound that obvious. </p><p>“Thank you, Barry.”</p><p>“Always, Ollie.”</p><p>The moment felt precious, easily breakable when Oliver stopped in front of him helping him get up, as they helped each other straighten their ties without a single spoken word but with thousands of thoughts flickering between them. </p><p>“We should go back down,” Barry finally said, breaking the mood. “Before Thea storms here.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.”</p><p>“So are you ready for the Patrolmen's Benevolent Association gala?” Thea asked when they walked down. “The car is waiting for us. I mean for you, I ride with Alex.” </p><p>They both nodded and Barry took Oliver’s arm, limping towards the door. Thea got in the car with Alex, adding something about talking about politics. Barry just smiled and Oliver shook his head. Alex was a good guy for her and it was so sweet to watch as she tried to deny it. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ridden in the limo before,” Barry said when they sat in the car. </p><p>“Wel looking at statistics I’d say you better get used to it,” Oliver answered with a smile. “I’d never thought I would go back to it.” </p><p>Barry laughed, leaning his head on Oliver’s shoulder and closing his eyes. When they arrived Oliver helped him get out of the car and they slowly made their way inside. They were a few minutes earlier, thanks to Thea, and walked to Diggle who looked stressed out. Barry could only guess that discovering that one’s brother wasn’t dead and working for the evil organization might cause that effect. </p><p>“Hey,” Oliver said. “Alex hired a security detail if you want to sit this one out.”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm going to be at the bar,” John answered, walking past them.</p><p>“Well,” Barry said, turning to Oliver and smoothing a material on his shoulder, “this is actually a better way than how we spent our evenings with me barely walking,” Barry said with a laugh before he noticed Oliver’s gaze following someone. He turned to see an elderly woman, who looked at them with horror in her eyes. “Oh,” Barry breathed out loud when he realized how it sounded to someone who didn’t know about his broken spine. He had to improve his filter at these public events. </p><p>“There they are,” Thea said enthusiastically, walking to them with Alex next to her. Thea wrapped her hands around Barry’s arm, ready to support him when Oliver would go to say his speech without making it look weird. “I was thinking you got lost somewhere.”</p><p>“They're waiting for you on the dais,” Alex said to Oliver. “You ready for this?”</p><p>“About to find out,” Oliver answered, letting go of Barry’s other arm and walking to the stage. “Evening. It is our great privilege to be here tonight to honor the Star City Police Department. These are a group of men and women who risk their lives for us every day. Never been an easy job, and it has certainly never been more difficult than it is right now in our city. These are the people that keep our streets safe; who watch over us. They protect us. For that, I'm grateful. And so is the rest of Star City.”</p><p>“What do you think, Barry?” Thea asked him when the applause died down. Barry followed Oliver talking to Quentin before he turned to Thea. </p><p>“Ollie’s always does great. Or it was just you who wrote that and he gets your credit?” </p><p>Thea laughed and shook her head a little. “It was all Ollie this time.”</p><p>“I’ll go check if everything’s alright,” Alex said, nodding at them with a tight smile. Barry followed his steps carefully until Alex’s figure disappeared in the crowd. The smile on Barry’s face that was there when he was looking at Oliver disappeared as well.  </p><p>“I don’t think he likes me,” Bary said quietly to Thea. Alex was always finding something to do, somewhere to go whenever Barry was getting near him and he wanted to talk to him and not only stand next to Oliver. </p><p>“It’s impossible to dislike you, Barry Allen,” she assured him as she carefully nogged his shoulder. “He’s just not sure how he should talk to you, I guess. Oliver’s his boss and he treats the work seriously.”</p><p>“So about what I should be doing as a candidate for mayor’s fiance,” Barry started, really wanting to know and they had some time. “I need to smile to pass it, right?”</p><p>“Just relax and do what your gut tells you to do. It gets worse when you try too hard. The press shouldn't bother you if you stay close to one of us. It gets easier once you break the ice.”</p><p>“That’s all?” he asked, surprised. He was expecting much more points to remember. </p><p>“I grew up in the headlines, our parents always said I shouldn't care that much, especially when I was younger and Ollie was making his way into jail. Smile at events and don’t care about paparazzi.”</p><p>Barry laughed with ease, maybe going to those even wasn’t going to be his death sentence like he had thought it would be.</p><p>“Oh, one more thing. Don’t be late, I’m coming for you if you are late. Ollie is always late for things. Don’t be like him.”</p><p>“Well, I don't know if he’s late since he’s already ready when I’m arriving.”</p><p>“You two make such a perfect pair,” Thea said sarcastically. “Please don’t tell me your taste in movies is still back in 2007.”</p><p>“Well, actually,” Barry stated and Thea groaned. “What? You can’t tell me that ‘Jurassic Park’. ‘Empire Strikes Back’ or ‘Singin’ in the rain’ aren’t great movies. “</p><p>“‘Singin’ in the rain’? You like musicals?”</p><p>Barry knew it was supposed to be a funny question, something Thea didn’t know about him and it wasn’t strange since things like those were always coming out in conversations like this. And Barry was sure he could talk about musicals, he could sing along at any moment, he liked them for so many reasons. Yet, he felt his throat tightening at the thought of his answer. Events from months ago playing in his head on repeat. </p><p>“Yeah, I- um-” Barry stuttered, ribbing the nape of his neck with his hand. “I used to watch them a lot with my mom. Everything seems easier in musicals.”</p><p>“Oh,” Thea breathed out and all the light notes in her voice disappeared. “Does it hurt less? You know, years later, is it more bearable?” she asked quietly.</p><p>“No,” Barry said and cleared his throat, feeling how his voice cracked at such a simple word. “It never hurts any less. But if she would be alive it would set a different timeline. My friends and family, all could be different. I could have never met you or Oliver and I’ve already lost him twice and I’m lucky he came back, I don’t need another time.”</p><p>“You really love him, don’t you?”</p><p>“I’m going to marry him one day, Thea, I guess I have to love him,” he tried to bring back a cheerful atmosphere that always seemed to be about them both, the funny and light jokes and smiles brightening up the dark world. </p><p>“No, dumbass, like really love him. He loves you too, you know. But-” she said, pointing a finger at him. “At your wedding, I’m going to take care of decorations, you are helpless. You didn’t even agree for the engagement party.” Thea complained. </p><p>“Because we don’t have time for parties,” Barry tried to reason with her but that damn Queen gene didn’t let her hear the no as the answer. </p><p>“I would throw an amazing party. My parties are always good.”</p><p>“Thea, with Oliver’s campaign, my job at SCPD and runs to Central City-” Barry listed and it seemed to work on her because she rolled her eyes and gave up.</p><p>“Fine, but if you ever change your mind I’m up for it.”</p><p>“What are you up to?” Oliver asked, coming to them and hugging him from behind. The movement caught Barry off balance and he leaned into Oliver’s chest, almost falling.</p><p>“You okay?” he asked immediately, tightening his grip around him. Barry turned his head to look into Oliver’s eyes with a smile. </p><p>“Yeah, you just surprised me that’s all,” Barry answered with a smile, leaning onto Oliver more playfully. “I can’t be not okay with you next to me.”</p><p>“I take it as my cue to leave,” Thea said, waving at the crowd and closing her eyes. “I’ll look for Alex.” </p><p>Barry laughed, waving her goodbye and turning around to look at his fiance. </p><p>“Thea still wants to throw our engagement party,” Barry answered, holding onto Oliver’s arms.</p><p>“About our engagement party?” Oliver echoed, looking surprised. </p><p>“Thea thinks we should have one but I told her we don’t have time for that now,” Barry said dismissively. “You did great out there,” he said, his smile growing bigger and Oliver smiled back. </p><p>“I have a fiance in the police I think I know pretty well how hard they work to keep us safe,” Oliver tased winking at Barry. The speedster was searching for a comeback when a man with white hair walked to them. Barry recognized him as Damian Darhk. </p><p>“Mr. Queen, Mr. Allen,” he said with a smile. “Huge fan.”</p><p>“Thank you. Mr.-?” Oliver trailed off and Barry was left confused before he remembered that Oliver Queen hadn’t met Damien Darhk before. </p><p>“Darhk,” Damian answered and Barry felt a shiver going down his spine, even if he already had known who they were talking to. Oliver’s hand tensed but he kept a pleasant smile on his face like he wasn’t talking to the man they wanted to stop. “I have some ideas on how I might contribute to your campaign. Do you have a minute?” </p><p>“Of course,” Oliver answered and Barry tried his best to smile and play along. </p><p>“Well, it's not just about financial support,” Darhk said and Barry had to work hard to not do something stupid. “I have strong relations in the business circles, media outlets as well.”</p><p>“That's all well and good, but I am running unopposed,” Oliver made a point. “So I don't totally understand how you can help me win.”</p><p>“Oh, it's not about winning. It's about how much we can accomplish if we’d worked together.” </p><p>“Right,” Oliver nodded and his body tensed more, Barry could feel it very well. </p><p>“And not to be indelicate, but a lot has changed in Star City since your parents held sway here. The levers of power have changed. And not understanding that is what doomed Jessica Danforth's bid.”</p><p>“What do you want, Mr. Darhk?” Oliver asked and Barry could tell Oliver was losing his patience. The speedster gapped his forearm to steady him and steady himself. </p><p>“I read the press release about your new project. The restoration of Starling Bay. Reconsider your plans. Leave the Bay as it is,” he demanded.</p><p>“What if I refuse?” Oliver asked and Barry was sure Oliver was going to refuse even before the question was asked. It wasn’t an option to agree on Darhk circumstances.</p><p>“Oh, well, then you'll no longer be unopposed,” Darhk said coldly and then he smiled again. “Mr. Queen, Mr. Allen,” he bowed his head in the way of goodbye and he walked away before either of them said something. </p><p>Air came back to them when they both relaxed. Darhk was gone but he left them feeling uneven, the promise of what might happen if they disagree with his was present like a ghost among them. Barry swallowed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. </p><p>“Do you know what you will do?” Barry asked, breaking the silence. He knew it wasn’t a place to talk about it but he was lost and he wanted to know if Oliver had at least a forming plan, since he was always taking everything at himself.  </p><p>“No,” Oliver answered quietly. “I don’t think we should talk about it here.”</p><p>“I know, it’s just-” Barry cut, not knowing where he was going. “Ollie, whatever plan you will come up with, remember why you are running for mayor,” he finally said, running a hand through his hair, making it a lot messier. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Oliver asked with a frown, his fingers were stroking Barry’s ring, bringing some kind of comfort for both of them. </p><p>“I know you and I know how crazy plans you have sometimes. You wanted to run to help Star City. Don't lose sight of what you are fighting for in the name of one small and uncertain victory,” Barry asked, feeling the bitter taste of the upcoming fight with Damien Darhk on his tongue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter is the crossover chapter, very long even after I cut a lot of scenes from the episode. I'm so (not) thrilled at the thought of everything not co-operating with me while posting but that's my problem for the future. See you next week</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Regarding chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate when people do notes like this but I can't think of another way to keep in touch with you all and I have an important announcement so this will be deleted when I will post the chapter. </p><p>I know a lot of you are probably waiting impatiently for the next chapter and I wouldn't say anything if it would be a matter of a few hours or even days but I don't know when the chapter will be.</p><p>Now, I know I was gone for months, came back for like 5 weeks and I'm telling you I need another break and it probably will make a few people leave this story and I can understand why thay would do it, because it might be irritating, of course, I hope most of you will stay because I absolutely love you guys really looking forward to continuing this.  </p><p>So I also thought you might want to know the reasons behind my break. Before I posted the first chapter I wanted to sort out the storyline, write some chapters in advance, and all that stuff. Right now my body is screaming for help and I need to do something about it to not be a total hypocrite. I literally cannot sit in one place in one position for too long and it's hard for me to focus on writing. I'm trying to get to some doctor but pandemic is shit and it's hell to even call a doctor. </p><p>So yeah, I'm taking a break.</p><p>See you in the future</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>